My Immortal
by fishylishy
Summary: Post TP: Link falls into a trap while trying to heal his broken heart. Several people appear into the realm of Light that aren't welcome. And now, Hyrule hangs in the balance of Love, Hate, and Desire. LxOC, LxM.
1. Chapter 1: Home's Not Home

**Author's Note: Okay, I have to thank my friend Peaches for helping me choose the title..also I should thank my sister Gwen for just being awesome…oh, and Darkchiron on youtube for his awesome walk throughs. And how could I forget, that the song My Immortal, by Evanescence pays a great deal of inspiration to this! D While you're waiting for me to update, check out Midnight Warrior by Gweniveir, and Harp of the Twilight by Peaches732. Onward to chapter one!  
**

))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

It was rather slowly that Epona galloped into the smallest part of Ordon, the outskirts were Link lived. Or it was her rider, Link. Memories of Midna filled his mind, stinging his heart.

"Link!"

"Link, you're here!"  
"Link, you're alright!"  
"Welcome back, Link!"

The greetings were rather meaningless to him. Worthless. They were just from people he had once loved, now just assets that he felt nearly no emotion towards. Not without Midna cracking jokes that they were fools to leave their windows wide open all night. Not without Midna.

His voice came out in a whisper, barely audible, as he spoke small replies to the group of his fellow Ordons. Link could not speak very well, with the lump in his throat. His broken heart, full of mourning. He was emotionally broken. He was sorrowful.

Making his way through the crowd, Link dismounted Epona in a small patch of sweet grass. She snorted with pleasure, her brown muscular coat shining in the mid afternoon sunlight as she saw her master walk away silently.

Ilia leaned against Link's treehouse ladder, her petite teen frame slightly sunburned. Her green eyes were wide with anticipation of Link's return, twinkling. A slight breeze tossed her light blonde ponytail across her shoulder, but she noticed Link walking towards the ladder. "Link!" She overjoyed.

"Ilia." He made a mere nod, his golden ash bangs covering his tear filled blue eyes. The rest of his hair was in a loose shag that tossed with the slightest wind. As he tried to start up the ladder, Ilia stepped in front of him, blocking his path. His slender frame flexed, his arms drawing to Ilia's shoulders. "Ilia, I am nearly eighteen. I saved Hyrule, and I'm not going to stand here pretending you can restrain me from entering _my own house_." Irritated, flat…cracking.

Her eyes pooled with hurt tears. She studied him, frozen, from his green cap to the leather boots that matched his evergreen colored tunic. Her lip quivered. Finally, she turned away, to the villagers. "Let him rest, he is very tired!" She announced. Murmurs of agreement struck the crowd.

"So be it!" Rusl's smoky voice boomed, cut off by Link's absent-mindedly slamming his tree house door.

Inside, Link walked past the humble interior of wood furniture and a pot stove, a table, and what other pleasures he had, clutching the ladder to the sleeping loft. He let out a choked breath of tears, seeing Midna's sad smile as her tears shattered the Twilight Mirror, her scanty Twilight robe blowing slightly, her amber eyes glowing against her blue tinted skin, the long and thick locks of orange swaying against her shoulders as she dissolved…

In seconds, Link lay upon the small, straw colored futon cot, hot tears stinging his tanned, angelic face. His mind willed him to sleep, and he thought of Midna once more. The cause of those tears…


	2. Chapter 2: Debrief

**Note: Thanks for reviews, you guys. 3 ****I mean, really, really, thank you! D This chapter is a little more exciting. It takes place…two weeks after Link got back to Ordon. We'll go with that. And I might not update 24/7, but don't worry, I will whenever it is possible!**

"Thank you for that, Link…I could not have done that, without you, at least," Zelda's strong, young and husky voice gushed full of thanks as they walked down the stone castle corridors, towards the courtyard. She spoke of the rigorous debrief that Link had endured by the hands and orders of the Royal Advisor of Hyrule. "I cannot possibly imagine…how difficult and scarring to reopen those emotional injuries." A small smile tugged at Zelda's pearl colored lips, but a sigh escaped them instead. Her baby blue eyes were hard as stone, unreadable, as she combed her golden hair onto her back with her fingers, in one swift gesture.

Link nodded mutely, memories flooding his mind, of when Midna and he had last strode through these halls…preparing to face whatever danger was ahead, to fight for Hyrule, no matter the cost. The sad look on her face, the fury, as she realized what they were up against…

Zelda placed a white, gloved hand on his broad shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Link," She whispered softly, her voice kind and concerned. "I am sure that she would want you to move on."

Something sparked inside of Link. Something very dangerous…something…menacing.

Link grabbed her other arm, tightening his grip until she winced. "Don't you DARE to tell me what she wants!" He growled, staring at her for a moment angrily, promptly shoving her against the stone wall. She collapsed in a heap of pink satin, her eyes wide in shock and horror. The hero gasped as he realized what he had done. "I am so very sorry, your highness!" He grabbed her, pulling her gently to her feet.

"Go." She stared at him regretfully, her tone icy but fearful.

"Of course, your majesty." In mere seconds, he was gone, leaving Zelda in cold silence.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He reached Ordon Spring by sundown. He was miffed for not bringing Epona along, even more so as he saw Ilia standing ankle deep in the clear water, barefoot and timid looking. She wore a green sundress that weakly clutched her thin body.

"We…should talk…" Ilia glanced at Link hopefully, her words slow and practiced. He shook his head defiantly, standing by the shaded sand, away from her and her pleading eyes.

"There is nothing to say." His voice was a whisper, cracking with every word.

_I hurt Zelda because she brought up Midna…I will not put Ilia at risk!_ His thoughts raced as his feet took two strides backwards. Ilia's eyes widened a little, but she regained her composure.

"Please!" She cried.

Link smiled faintly. "I do not wish to confuse you, Ilia." It was somewhat true, and it took Ilia's breath for a moment. He turned to leave, but stopped in shock as she spoke.

"Telma died this morning…I rode Epona to Hyrule, so I could mourn at the bar…" A small, smug smile escaped her lips as she sighed deeply, shaking her head. "I saw you heading into the castle. If you don't tell me, I'll ask someone there. I don't want to…but Link, I'm worried. And so I will."

Epona emerged from the shadows behind Epona, snorting as Ilia grabbed her shiny brown mane, slinging herself onto the large horse, proudly and sadly at the same time, as she knew that Hyrule Castle was very strict. Link would not be happy with her.

Link gasped with fear as she realized, not only would Ilia DARE to talk to Zelda, but that she would ride Epona bareback. _Epona did not know how to react to bareback riding…_

She had not been taught to ride bareback….

In a trance, Link realized that Epona was already loosing control as Epona bucked, racing towards Faron Bridge with a wild feel about her.

Link had already started sprinting, his breath coming in pants as he raced to catch them, his world slowing as his mind conjured up images of Epona hitting the bridge rails, tossing Ilia into the ravine below…the scream that would escape Ilia's lips as she fell into the misty doom beneath her.

Suddenly they were so close to him…if he could just grab Ilia, Epona would race across the bridge and back, safely and calmly. _But otherwise.._ Panicked, Link let out a cry, lunging for Ilia's left arm. He grabbed her, dragging her down into the shrubs of the forest with him. Before his head hit a crushing blow to the ground, he saw Epona ride across the bridge.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"There, there, Ilia, he just hit his head.."

"Then why is it bleeding?!"

"Someone get Rusl."

"Oh, Link!"

)))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

Link let out a small, groggy groan as he saw Ilia standing next to him, hovering, sighing with relief through her tears. "Thank Hyrule," She gasped. "You've been out all night." Sighing with relief, her soft and warm, fragile hand stroked Link's cheek. "I am forever sorry, for being naïve like that."

Link shook his bruised head, sharply taking in Rusl's cozy home around him. "Naïve is an understatement."

Sheepishly, Ilia grabbed his hand, yanking him to his feet. "Talo, Malo, and Beth must be watched." A plea ran across her face. Her eyes were an enigma that Link could not understand.

"Why can't _you_ watch them?" Link curiously questioned, anger building in him. He glared daggers at her, waiting for her answer.

Sighing, Ilia nodded at her clothes—dusty, lime green trousers, and a torn brown tank—"I have a village project, Father ordered me to help…please watch the kids. They are at the spring." There was a brief moment of silence before Link's huff broke it, nodding.

**A Note: Reviews, please. I have to go, UGG. I've been writing it down in my notebook, lol. Thanks, everyone, talk to you ASAP!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Chase

Link restlessly breathed in Ordon Spring, every glance full of pain as it made him think of Midna somehow, someway, or another.

Streams of water rushed into the spring from tall rocks above, creating short, stocky falls that bathed the rest of the shallow water. Elm trees shaded sandy areas, ever so often swaying gracefully. Stubs of grass shot up from sand, but nothing more.

The kids waded in the sun warmed water, keeping to themselves as they played. Link lazily stretched in the sand, yawning widely. He heard Talo say something about Hyrule, but Link could not find his lips to object. Finally, his heavy eyelids engulfed him into sleep.

)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

"Oh, NO!" Link cried, panicked as he opened his eyes to a rather empty spring. Late afternoon sunlight filtered down from the trees above…so closely to being evening, but not quite there yet.

Suddenly, everything registered in Link's confused mind.

Without thinking, Link grabbed a nearby strand of grass, raising it to his chapped lips, and blowing until those lips bled crimson. But mere seconds later, to his triumph, Epona galloped to her master's side faithfully.

Blindly, he swung himself onto Epona, kicking her sides for speed.

He raced across Faron Bridge on that horse, begging for his hunch on the children's whereabouts to be correct.

)))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

Merchants were packing up their carts, citizens briskly walking to their cozy homes, soldiers strutting to the bar which was no longer Telma's, but rather Erma's.

Twilight, in Hyrule.

Epona's hooves clicked on the limestone foundation, as she strode swiftly towards the huge, grand stone castle.

Guards promptly stopped him at the gates, tall, iron, and forbidding.

Anxiously, Link nodded at the guards. "Gentlemen, I am Link of Ordon. I have a favor to ask of her highness, Zelda."

Immediately, the guards pulled the iron gate open, bowing their steel helmets. "Go on foot, I will personally escort your fine horse to the Royal Stables."

Link nodded, jumping off of Epona, tossing her reins to the guard as he sauntered forth.

He swiftly navigated through the grand, lusciously furnished stone rooms, with smug ease. He could only that Zelda would pity him, forgive him, and help him find the children.

Finally, he touched the wooden door to Zelda's tower. Taking a deep breath, Link pulled the door open.

The room was the same as always. A large, royally red canopy bed faced a limestone fireplace that blended with the walls and floor. A wardrobe in the northwest corner, a desk in the center of the room. On the back wall was a large window, and its sill.

On the sill sat Zelda, her golden hair down her thin frame in waves. She wore a blue, cotton dress. In her arms, in a bundle of red satin, she cradled a small, short haired brunette child. _Beth!_

"Zelda!" Link addressed her carefully, striding forward, arms outstretched.

Zelda chuckled lightly, nodding at Link. "Beth, here, seems to have fallen. Her brothers ran to the soldiers nearest to help. Beth was found unconscious in the alley near the bar." She took a breath, shaking her head sadly. "She woke up in pain, and I heard her cry in the ballroom, where the soldiers were tending her. I took her, which cheered her to a degree. She was…very…cold."

Relived to a certain degree, Link sighed and sat down next to her. He know Zelda's words were somewhat mendacious. "Her brothers got the soldiers to help? What else happened to Beth?"

"Yes, they did run for help." Zelda stroked Beth's pale cheek. "I shall not lie, Link. Not to you. She broke her leg when falling, or for what we could see."

Impatiently, Link sprang up. "I'll take her. I assume, to pick her brothers up, I will meet them in holding…in the ballroom?" It was a hunch.

"Nonsense, Link. Surely you'll all stay for dinner." Her warm smile, flashing dimly in the Twilight light, could not allow him to find a way to say no.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Sorry for the shortness….I'm in a hurry. Next chapters are about the HARVEST, which means preserving…ect. Plenty of cool stuff. Check out my fanfiction contest!**

Link smiled as he saw Zelda flourishing down the grand, stone stairwell, hand sliding on the cold railing, a long, mahogany colored, Victorian styled ball gown, strapless, clutching her thin body. A belt of gold hung loosely at her hips.

Talo, Malo, and Beth gasped in their seats, but Link merely grinned in his amusement of seeing Zelda so happy.

Behind her stood the reason for happiness. A man, sleek black hair in handsome spikes, eyes so dark that they could be black. His skin was light gray, unnatural and odd, but almost jewel like. He stood inches above Zelda, unusually thin. The formal blue suit he wore complimented his flashing white smile.

Link stood from the engraved Teak table, nodding at the man—Zelda's fiancé. "My pleasure to meet you, Sir Land." Link was pleased with himself for sounding so formal.

The man responded in a deep (Jamaican) accented voice, but young sounding. "Call me Vince. The pleasure is mine, Link." He turned to the children, whom were still gasping. Vince smiled warmly, dazzling them further.

Zelda laughed, taking her seat in-between Vince and Link. "The food shall be

ready and out any moment. My chef takes extra long, though our ingredients are fresh…we buy them from local hunters, whom personally work for our kitchen. If I do say so myself, I am very proud of our kitchen team." Sighing, she smiled at Beth, whom sat across from her. "Beth, Talo, and Malo." She cleared her throat. "My guards have put a pouch of gifts on Epona, all for you. There are two other gifts, one for Colin…oh, and one for Ilia. Make sure that they get them."

Minutes later, as they chatted mainly above Link's adventures, and the final battles (Zelda wisely left out Midna in any stories), the food arrived. From what Link could see, it was a very formal and rich dinner.

Backstrip soaked in rabbit's tangy gravy, taro rot dumplings, yam steamed in melted sugarcane, green tea soup, chilled cucumber soup, and grappa.

The kids ate something they had never had the delight of tasting—sweet potatoes soaked in sugarcane, in which they did in fact delight upon eating every morsel.

After several hours of eating and drinking the grand dinner to its scraps, Vince sighed and stood up. He kissed Zelda's hand, and nodded at the kids and Link. "Kids, thank you for the honor of dining with you. Link—what a pleasure to meet you. I must be up before dawn, so goodnight."

Zelda casually smirked at Link. "I shall not keep you from heading home. I assume your village must be waiting. Beth's cast will hold until her ankle does in fact heal. Send my graceful apologizes to her parents. Be safe."

))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((

Link sighed in distaste as they rode past Ordon spring, swiftly, as the moon glowed overhead. "I'm hanging onto your gifts until I talk to your parents. You are so in trouble…I hope you all get scolded something awful!"

The kids groaned softly as they rode into Ordon, the scent of autumn blowing onto them gracefully. Link scrunched his nose in displeasure. It would be harvest soon…very soon. And he 

could only hope that it would be over quick, and that whatever 'project' Ilia had spoken of, would not require his help.

**Hehe, thanks for reading this short chapter, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Harvest

**WOOT! OH YEA, BABY! My charger is in the mail! Oh yea! It's gonna be here soon, too! Hopefully next time I update I will be on my own laptop, yay. I hope you guys like this chapter, and think back to the purple fog in Faron Woods for a better idea of what the mysterious mist is. **

Link felt that his sleep had mollified him to a _fair_ extent, at the least. Dull, cloudy skies let in minimum light, caressing his face with invisible fingers that begged him to arise from his cot and to leap downstairs. Link felt that his memory was missing something, strangely…

"Aw, man!" Link groaned in self-pity, realizing the awful truth. "It's harvest day!" He considered his options….fake sick…fake an injury…but a pang of guilt changed his mind. With a weak smile, Link pulled himself up from his cot, down the two ladders, and to a basket of dried fruits.

Taking the quick breakfast down in two bites, Link continued on to walk briskly from the treehouse, through the gates, and to Ordon.

Even though it was so early in the morning, and cold, and cloudy—and every other bad thing that could be bad—every single villager was awake and alert to their own little world, ready for the harvest that _they_ considered a celebration, on the contraire for Link.

Some of the wives approached him eagerly, thanking him 'from the bottom of their big hearts' for returning their children safely, ensuring him that it would never happen again. He modestly informed them that Zelda had said to thank _them_ for raising such finely mannered children. The comment sent a high blush through their cheeks.

"I swear, Link, today, the children are locked in Rusl's house, under Uli's watchful eyes and care!" Pergie chimed, walking away from him with Sera at her heels. Link could see Ilia standing on her porch, staring into the distance, so he continued his chats with the wives, pretending to be over-excited and encouraging about the harvest.

Suddenly, Ilia shifted positions, beckoning Link. With a deep breath, Link slipped from the wives, walking swiftly to where she now stood, at the gates to the ranch. Her eyes were glassy…tears, perhaps. "Link…can we talk for a minute? At the ranch, I mean." Her voice was unbearably sweet and innocent, like the sound of bells ringing much too softly.

Regretfully, Link sighed and gave into her plea.

))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

Link sat down on the slanted slope of grass in the middle of Ordon Ranch, grass brushing against his tunic, facing Ilia. He watched her eyes study him for a second, the way a child looks at a new toy—dazed.

Shaking her head to come out of the daze, Ilia started her speech. "Link…all I can figure out…all that the letter Zelda gave me—and yes, I did go through that pouch and find it—was that you lost something very dear in that battle to save Hyrule." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And one other thing that I know…is that I love you."

Link took a deep air of confusion, his thoughts all racing back to that battle. Racing back to Midna—the one that he loved. Back to what was never said, back to her beautiful face, full of pain, as she shattered the mirror. "Ilia…" He shook his head. "I love you too, but not in the way that you love me. You're like a great sibling to me, someone who will always be close to me. I want you to find someone that you can be happy with, and what I would give for you to find that person with no troubles. I can…I can even _help_ you find that someone."

He regretted his words as soon as he said them. He watched Ilia's face fall, then rise, then fall once again. Nobody said anything for minutes, a breeze swaying Ilia's yellow sundress. The uncomfortable silence pressed on. "Oh…" Ilia quietly whispered, her eyes letting a few tears calmly slide.

Link sighed in his shame, stroking Ilia's face to wipe away her tears. Slowly he began to sing the tune of her favorite song.

"_Dawn doesn't hold a shred of desire, no siree, not for me; but rather the time of day when the sun rides high, when the sundress-ed girl comes to play, eyes blazing with earnesty…_"

A faint smile crossed Ilia's lips as memories flooded her mind. She breathed the everlastingly perfect smell of the sweet grass as the breeze carried it to her. "Well…you have to SWEAR that you'll help me find someone, and that you will NEVER leave my life."

Link laughed boldly with Ilia, relived, but troubled by the image of Midna's face—eternally perfect, eternally in Twilight, eternally damned. He caught himself. "Deal. Now let's go get the harvest over with."

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

Another few beads of sweat dripped onto Link's bare, muscular chest, his back aching, his hands blistered. He had five large pouches and packs full of fruits and vegetables, all harvested with his bare hands. He was tired and annoyed—he wanted it to stop. He wanted to go home and sleep.

All the Ordons were involved in a certain process of the harvest. _Bend, pick, package. Repeat._

Suddenly, one shrill flute's note made the villagers stop their robotic rhythm, to face Mayor Bo. "Ordons!" He bellowed in his deep voice. "We have performed a wonderful harvest. Go, preserve and bake!"

Link gratefully slung his pouches onto his back, rain starting to drizzle as he ran in the blind direction of his treehouse.

))))))))))))((((((((((((

The fire beneath the pot in the fireplace crackled warmly, sending billows of smoke up the tree's makeshift chimney, the only other sound was Link's breathing that matched his angelic sounding voice, and the soft pitter patter of the rain drumming outside.

Smiling, Link picked up his basket of berries, pouring it into the pestle and mortar that was gathering dust on his wooden counters. He turned his sharp, eager attention to the pestle, 

pounding the black berries for a few seconds, forming a mush. He poured raw sugarcane into the berries, blending it with the pestle once again. He then scooped it into the stove's pot of boiling water, waiting until it jellied to put it into the glass jelly jars.

Putting the jars onto a large shelf above, Link moved the tomatoes, radishes, cucumbers, and carrots. These were the items he intended to pickle, so that he could eat whenever he was hungry in the winter months ahead.

Sighing, Link reached through his kitchen's shelves and drawers, searching for his bottle of spiced vinegar. "I'm positive that I brought it up here…" His rich, wind-chime voice sent a casual chill through the room. Running his long, careful fingers across the numerous bottles, Link huffed a final breath into the pale room that held the ladder to the cellar.

He groaned in distaste before dropping down into the dark cellar.

Link knew something was wrong as soon as his feet touched the ground. A dank smell took Link's senses on a roller coaster ride. The smell was almost moldy, but thick somehow. Like a blanket of dust and mold. It stung his eyes, bringing them to a soft, moist texture as they struggled to adjust. The unbearable stench clung and coated the inside of his nose, making it impossible to breathe through his nose itself. It felt like it was spreading to his throat. He wanted to yell, but his mouth refused to open, but his eyes look blurrily through the room.

A feeling of terror washed over Link, as, through the darkness, through a mysterious green fog that crept towards him with every passing second, a pair of dark red eyes gleamed.

Link could not move as the mist sauntered up his body, covering him. Suddenly, as he inhaled, the fog turned into burning flames. He tried to let out a terrified cry for help, but nothing came out but a mere slur.

His heart raced against the angry flames. His eyelids drooped as he fought the urge to slip into a sleep—why was he suddenly so tired?

Suddenly, his heart jolted. Something was repelling was repelling the mist's flame. Something was bringing back his awareness, but a new question raged inside him. _But what?!_

Link then felt a cool pressure in his right hand. There, his golden Triforce glowed and pulsed insanely. _The Triforce of Bravery._

An unexpected rush of a longing to run at the staring red eyes—to _destroy_ them—overwhelmed Link. Through clenched teeth, Link snarled, lunging at the eyes blindly, barring his Triforce.

At the sight of the golden light, the eyes backed away, fading, along with its mist.

Link was frozen where he stood, a pose ready to strike, waiting for another attack to be inflicted. But the golden triangle stopped glowing, fading easily back into a tattoo, allowing him to collapse wearily onto a crate and call out for help.

))))))(((((

Ilia, with lots of effort and pain, dragged Link up the ladders, responding to his desperate mumbles. "Whatever it was….it took all your rupees…wow, I feel real sorry for you—no, I'll finish the baking and pickling for you—no, I'll just get the vinegar from my house…tomorrow I'll help you find a job so you can earn back your money…" He felt the cool futon mattress beneath him. "I'll be back in one minute, I promise…sleep now, Link."

**Dun dun dun DUN! What were the eyes? I have loads of ideas for the next chapter. Where should Link get a job? I'm thinking the bar, but maybe something else? I don't know. But I have the future chapters planned out. Talk to you all later! Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Blacksmith

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! Soz for not updating, I've been working on a songfic (now posted) called Nobody's Home. But here's chapter 6!**

"Ilia, I swear, it's not _necessary_ for you to help me find a job—I'm fine on my own!" Link laughed briefly, shaking his head as he mounted Epona at Ordon Spring. His green cap and Hero's tunic gleamed in the warm sunlight, reflecting onto his tanned, thin, tall, and angelic looking body.

Stubbornly, Ilia shook her head. Her hair was set in bleached blonde pin curls, bouncing by her cheeks whenever she shook her head. She wore her favorite attire—the white tank dress and brown trousers, plus her sandals. "I'm coming with you—I did my hair for the occasion, too." She half-smiled as she grabbed Link's arm, yanking herself up on the horse, positioning herself behind him. Epona let out a snort of protest.

Link rolled his eyes, eager to go onto Hyrule. "Fine—hang on tightly." His kind words stung Ilia as Link grabbed the reins. Ilia crossed her arms across Link's chest as he yelled, "Hiuh!", kicking Epona's sides. She started her gallop across Faron Bridge, and into the woods.

Moments later, Ilia shut her eyes as they entered a cave in Faron Woods. She heard Link chuckle softly, and he said, "Don't worry—nothing in here but bats." His voice sounded almost encouraging. "You're going to miss a stunning view point of the woods."

"Tell me when we're out of the cave." Ilia let out a small sigh. _I can still wish_. Her thoughts made her snort. _Of course I can't! He…he's happy with someone else. Wouldn't I like to know _who___exactly._

A soft, gentle hand touched her cheek. Epona skidded to a stop. "Open your eyes, Ilia. I promise that we're out of the cave." His voice was so believable, so beautiful. Like blown glass windchimes on a soft, breezy day.

So, Ilia flickered her eyes open. She sucked in a cool, sharp breath, shocked at what was before them. A field of trees, boulders, and small rises filtered in dim sunshine. Small animals ran across the ground, scurrying up pine trees and elm trees alike. Apples glistened in some of the shorter trees, along with plums. Trimmed, perfect grass shot up from the dew covered ground. "Amazing!"

Link laughed. "I know. It's come a long way…trust me on that." In mere seconds, he sharply kicked Epona in the direction of a wooden bridge. Trees soon subsided into shrubs, stretching out on an endless plain before them. Link turned Epona to the right, where a small passage in a massive cliff wall stood in their path. "If you don't like tight spaces, hold tightly and close your eyes!"

Her eyes were sealed shut in seconds. "So this is Hyrule Field?"

His voice was full of the feeling he felt—content. "Yes. We'll ride through Kariko, but we're not stopping. It's getting into later morning and I want to reach Castle Town by an hour to midday."

Ilia bit her lip as she felt the cool air turn into hot humidity as they raced through the passage. "Why is it so hot?" She yelled, only to hear a chuckle before the passage ended.

A warm, pleasant breeze ran through the curls in Ilia's hair. Ilia skidded herself to a trot, slow and graceful. Ilia peeked her eyes open, and smiled as Kariko Village surrounded her. "Wow, they've done some body work!" Her words were true. Glossy new, cherry wood beams lined the building, a shell fountain in the center. New huts were built, children running in between. A small man made pond attracted several wives and their laundry.

People, of course, waved to Link and Ilia as they trotted on the town. Ilia noticed that most people were waving at _Link_, not her. "Is this how it ALWAYS is for you?" Noticing Link's confusion, she added, "I mean, the fame."

Pleased, Link kicked Epona's side a little bit, heading due west through the village. "Thanks—I mean, yea, a little—it's nothing I'm interested in gloating about." He half smiled to himself as he remembered something. _I wish I could know what he was thinking…_Peacefully, Ilia leaned her head on Link's shoulder, yawning as the late morning sunlight ran onto her skin.

)))))))((((((

"Ilia, will you find the stables and get Epona all tied up? I'll start wandering around, looking for jobs." Ilia felt Link's smooth hands rocking her shoulder gently. She shook her head, opening her eyes. Castle Town was bustling with activity, as usual—every inch of stone walls and streets covered by one thing or another.

"Yes, of course!" She grabbed the reins as Link jumped down. "I'll find you, somehow!" She let out a soft laugh before urging the beloved horse onward through the crowds, leaving Link standing alone.

Sighing in distaste, Link made his way to the nearest shop—a small, merchant house that was no more than an open hut with wood walls and a slab of rock for roof. Link entered its shade, watching the short, chubby, bald merchant smile a yellow smile at a young customer. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned to him warily. "Yesh?"

"I'm looking for a job—"

"Out, out with you!" The merchant grabbed a flower pot, snapping his arm back as if to throw it. Combatively, Link crouched, letting a low hiss escape his lips before briskly leaving.

The streets were full of young merchants, all of which had shops similar to the one he visited first—none of which needed employement. The jewelers would not take him because he was from Ordon. The seamstress would not take him because he could not knit; and so forth.

At about midday, Link gasped for breath as the hot air pushed down onto him. Annoyed, he thought of Midna saying something for this situation. _"Hehe, if you were nice enough and or took off your shirt, I bet some of the shop keepers would hire you."_

He groaned conceivably, opening the bronze rusted door to an actual building, clearly marked "BLACKSMITHING". As the door shut behind him, he breathed in the scent of smoke. Humidity stuck to his skin like honey. The insistent clash of steel against hot steel rang into his ears.

"Hello?" A voice, sweet as a rose, and rich as chocolate called. Link made his way across the stone floors, into a large room. A small counter blocked off access to the staff portion. A large oven, an anvil, a rack of tools.

Now in front of the counter stood a young woman. Moon colored skin. Sleek, glossy black hair, that went past her ears, and then slanted. A slender yet attractive face with rosy lips. Her eyes were a dim red—an interesting color. Link tried to pinpoint were he had seen them before, but he slapped himself back into reality. Her long arms and legs were supported by a thin waist. She wore a blackened robe. As she noticed him staring at her eyes, she grinned a brilliant, flashing smile. "I'm sorry if my eyes are…different. I'm a descendent of the Sheikahs."

Link's heart pounded, a warm blush coming to his cheeks as he saw a hammer in her left, gloved hand—she was the blacksmith. Well, that was unexpected. He had envisioned someone more like…Rusl.

"Can I help you…oh, I've forgotten the Hero's name…Link, was it?" She batted her eyes lashes, putting the hammer down. "Pardon…the mess." She smiled a crooked, half smile.

He nodded mutely, amazed. "Yes ma'am." He straightened his frame up, improving his posture as if he was modeling. He stumbled as he walked towards the counter, causing her to chuckle again. Her eyes stared at him for a moment before she tore them away.

"Call me Abby," She responded politely, brushing her bangs out of her face before smiling again, allowing him to continue in a daze.

"Yes please, Abby. See, I was robbed—I live in Ordon—and so I need a job. I've been turned down everywhere I've gone in the past hour, and I might have to go home with no job," He shamefully nodded at her, his cheeks red again. "I was hoping that your great shop might need a hand."

A chuckle escaped her lips, as if she was thinking of some joke. She regained her posture quickly. "I'd love your help. I have three orders in waiting right now, and I'm swamped already—the guards keep breaking their swords or wanting new ones—and I would love to have you aboard."

Relief flooded Link. "Thank you, Abby—when can I start?"

She gestured to the left of her oven, tools, and anvil—on the opposite wall was the same set up. "Just hop on over the counter. I need help till around sunset...I'll pay you one thousand rupees a week—trust me, these swords are expensive. Work starts at an hour past dawn, no later—ends at sunset, plus a lunch break."

Link smiled weakly, pulling himself over the counter. He landed on his back on the other side. Abby winked, and pulled him up. Her arm was cold to the took, like ice. She shook her head, mumbling something, and lead him to one of the ovens. She nodded at three large shelves above the oven. "Those have the silver, gold, and bronze ores in them. You'll be making three engraved, bronze handled, steel swords for now."

She grabbed one pair of bronze tongs, tossing them briefly to Link. "Alright—watch me." Her grin was shining brightly as she tossed the glossy black strands that had come loose from the rest of her hair behind her ear, and in two swift and graceful strides, she was across the room with Link right on her heels, still holding the tongs.

"See, you put the steel ores and smelt them on this little heat resistant tray in the oven…then you get a hammer, holding the steel bar with the tongs, start your smithing. When you're making a bronze handled steel sword, put bronze ores in WITH the steel—and it's okay if you mess up a few times in your first swords—and then you craft it."

Link's eyes remained locked on Abby's flaming red irises. She did not tear them away, rather staring evening into his ocean blue gems. After a long moment, Abby tore her eyes away from him. "Let's get to work."

Moments later, the clang of steel against bronze rang out, smoke clouding the air in a thick haze. Link coughed, sweat pouring down his neck as he hammered steel and bronze. The handle was his current project, it was barely out of the oven, while as the other end of the soon-to-be-blade was still in the flames, so it remained hot. The handle currently looked more like a deformed X. Link, embarrassed, tried to fix it, but it cooled all too fast. Heaving a sigh, he pulled the rest of the blade out, its silver shining brightly in the cast of the flames. It was in a long, straight line that glittered. _Let me at least get the blade right!_ Quickly, Link grabbed the tongs, holding the handle in place as he hammered on the blade. To his surprise, all but the end was smooth and perfect—the tip was a little jagged.

"Abby!" He heaved a call, trying to get a good breath of air into his lungs. He was exhausted yet proud of himself. Link _hoped_ that Abby would be some what pleased with his work, and he waited patiently for her to come over.

Suddenly she was standing right next to Link, observing the blade he made with careful consideration. After a long, suspenseful moment of silence, she laughed in joy. "Oh, this is awesome, Link! Wow! I mean, you may not _think_ so, but the X in the handle makes it double as a two hand. The customer will _love_ this one—and the jagged tip, too…oh, this awesome. Can you make two more of these?" Her face turned to Link again, her eyes liquid ruby. "Can you? For me?" As she said that, Link swallowed the blush and yell that came up his throat.

His voice unstable, Link laughed. "Yes, of course, Abby." He somehow could _not_ tell her 'Umm…I don't know if I can!', his mouth would not let the words out.

"Great. I've still got another one hundred and fifty swords to go—so another two and a half hours. I hope you can make another two of those without taking up three hours." She laughed at Link turned to confusion. "Link, you spent _three hours_ on that sword!"

Link gasped, almost outraged. "What?!"

"You spent a great deal of time just _staring at me_." She laughed. "Don't be embarrassed—I stared at you too. Not everyday can you meet the Hero of Hyrule and get to stare at him."

Link struggled for words, his embarrassment melting into a feeling he could not name. _It's not everyday you get to meet the most beautiful woman in the light realm!_ "Well…I can't be _that_ good looking—I'm covered in black smoke and dust."

Abby's laughter rang out. After regaining her ability to speak, she cunningly responded to him. "I've never seen someone who looked amazing when they're covered in dust and black smoke."

))))))(((((

She hung the three of Link's "two hand" swords on a tall rack, next her two hundred, thin samurai blades that looked like Angels compared to Link's three. "Wow," Abby ran her finger across the one of the blades Link made. "So pretty. Great job, for a first day—I suppose I do have to let you go home, now that its sun down. Remember, be here nice and early tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, the door bells chimed as it creaked open. "Link, are you in here?" Ilia's voice called. She sounded irritable.

Curiously and as fast as an arrow, Abby draped herself across the counter, face to face with Ilia. Her eyes locked into Ilia's, boring into her with a frown. As if reading her mind, she smiled brightly at Ilia—differently, more…acquaintance like than the smile she gave Link. "I'm sorry—I kept him so long today, didn't I? He's a great smith, I'm glad to have him aboard my team."

Link scolded himself mentally. _I cannot BELIEVE that I left her out there, looking for me. Someone could have been drunk…someone…_His thoughts cut themselves off as he saw Ilia's relieved face glaring at him. "Thank goodness—you did get a job after all! I was worried about ya." Her smile was almost dull, compared to Abby.

"Just hop over the counter, Link—I'll see you tomorrow morning. You and your friend have a great trip home!" She bounced forward to kiss his cheek. After a few seconds, he was over the counter, watching Abby's melting, perfect smile, waving at them as they left.

**Wowee. Lonnnggg chapter, eh? Well, I hope you like the new character. If any of you watch Inuyasha, I based her off Yura of The Hair…lol. I know. Totally weird. Moving on, I hope you all like this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stories

Thanks for the great response on the last chapter

**Thanks for the great response on the last chapter! Enjoy this one! I'm listening to "The Sign" by Ace of Base—it matches my mood currently. EDIT: It's nighttime now…I got a very beautiful, rustic looking bedset tonight—it's BEAUTIFUL! Now, I just feel satisfied. I'm listening to Innocence by Avril Lavigne. **

Link sighed, dawn's weak rays coming through the loft window. He would _have_ to go to work soon, but his mind dwelled on Ilia's angry words. 'You are such a swine sometimes, you know! I was left out for SIX HOURS, until I finally found that shop. You scared me half to death, too. You know, I just _care_ about you—I always want you to come home safely.'

Frustrated, he raised himself from the cot once again, stifling a yawn as he climbed down the two ladders. He sighed, regretting his response to Ilia last night. He had snapped at her. He had been _angry_ with her…he had just let all of his confusion that had so long been on the back burner of his mind for so long—he had unleashed it all on her. He wanted to slap himself so hard that it stung his hands.

He walked heavily into the kitchen, finding a small white bowl with two hard boiled eggs soaked in warm soy bean sauce. A small, dusty yellow note marked in neat handwriting was marked "LINK".

**Link,**

**I know that you're probably really upset and confused right now. Don't worry—I forgive you. I'm never gonna be mad at you—well, if you're not counting when you "mistreat" Epona—and so don't feel too bad about it. I hope you like this breakfast—you were fast asleep when I came over with it. I'm up, working on the "project" that you still don't know about. Hehe. Have fun at work.**

**Don't do anything out of your league. Come home safely.**

**Ilia **

Smiling at her kind act, Link bit one of the hard boiled eggs. He ate quickly, knowing that the Blacksmith shop was waiting for him.

))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

"Sorry that you had to travel all this way…" Abby's voice trailed off as Link shook his head, disapproving of her apologizing for something that, in his opinion, was not the guilty person.

"It's alright. No harm in a little horse riding." Link's tone was casual, matching the content mood he felt. "Speaking of which, I _really_ hope that you don't mind Epona being tethered out in the back."

A soft, bemused chuckle aired the room, followed by a chilling _clang_—Abby starting her work. Link fell into the same pattern, watching the flames in the oven start licking the coals eagerly. He grabbed the tray of ores, putting them in the oven with the tongs to smelt.

_Clang, clink._

"I'm sorry if this sounds odd—do you want to hear a story?" Abby's voice was instable, as if she was nervous. Link could not picture her being nervous, try as he might.

_Clink._

"Go for it. I don't mind one bit."

"Decades before you were born—when Hyrule was just starting as a _village _instead of a town, Kakariko Village was already fully set up, as well as the Zara Domain, and Death Mountain. Obviously, the land was growing to be very diverse." She paused for a moment, a long huff of a sigh blowing from the other side of the room, where she stood at her work.

Link patiently waited for her to continue as he worked silently, starting to forge a purely steel two hand.

_Clang._

"The Royal Family—at the time it consisted of Queen Jade, King Ronald, and Princess Zelda, though Zelda was a mere child at the age of twelve. In two years she would be on her own, but until then—the guards were not enough. Many thieves tried to invade the Big House—or what is now known as Hyrule Castle." Another pause.

_Clink._ The noise, the high pitched keen of steel against steel, from both sides of the room.

"The Queen herself decided to take matters into her own hands. One night she said to Zelda that she would be gone for possibly a very long time, and not to tell her father that she had told her. Zelda, being a loyal and wise girl whom bared the Triforce of Wisedom, agreement. She bid her mother goodbye, and Queen Jade disappeared into the night on horseback." This time it was only a brief pause. She coughed softly.

"Kakariko Village started to slowly grow to be what seemed to be…private and hostile to the public. They would not let anyone through, which greatly disturbed Hyrule—which was now a great province—to the point of disbanding their truce. People started to gossip and not serve Kakariko—but the worst of the matters was that Kakariko did not mind this. They did not _ever_ come to Hyrule asking for forgivness."

She seemed to chuckle, but continued. Link was very curious to the matter, and she knew it—she would finish it, hopefully. "Meanwhile, King Ronald interrogated many people, putting male servants to death in the 'suspected involvement in the disappearance of Royal Family'. He locked Zelda in her tower, claiming that it was not safe for her to come out anymore…he appeared to be going insane. It greatly disturbed the now thirteen year old Princess. She had heard of what was going on in Kakariko, but was no longer being informed."

_Clank._

Abby giggled briefly before going on. "After everyone was asleep, hours before

dawn, Zelda's Triforce glowed. It sent her in a frenzy—her voice was lost, because nobody could hear her screams. Her whole body was in a rip roar of adrenaline and suddenly, her soul became very focused on finding her mother. So…she jumped out of the tower window."

Link gasped at this. Abby laughed at his reaction, but then silenced the room the clang of the steel. "Go on!" Link urged, now completely intrigued in this story.

"Well, yes. She jumped out from the window, trying very hard not to scream. Surprisingly, a bed of golden fog broke her fall—it felt like a soft, satin pillow. Then it disappeared, and she suddenly started into a fit of laughing. Her feet kicked up, and she soon found herself running as fast as she could to Kakariko." She took a breath of air.

"At the entrance, several Tribal Guards stopped her and smiled widely at her. They welcomed her in, and there, in the Tribal Shaman's House, was her mother. But she was not alone, or so she claimed. She lead Zelda beneath the ground, and there was a secret…oh, you could say…village underneath Kakariko. In it was the sewer system, where huts were set up and children bathed in a sparkling gold substance. Everyone there wore strange, suit like outfits. They were all very tall, and they had blood red eyes. They were the Sheikahs—the new Royal Protectors."

Link sighed, thinking of a marvelous underground city. How grand, how _clever_.

"So, Queen Jade and Zelda went back to the castle to live in peace, now that they had their protectors. They were silent in the night, always watching over that castle and its town. All was peaceful—until Zelda became formally Princess. An insane guard had purchased a vile of…let's call it…Royal Venom. He coated his knife with it, and at Zelda's ceremony, grabbed her and attacked her with it. It was a blessed Sheikah legacy, this venom—it blessed whoever got it in their body with eternal immortality. They would never age." She caught her breath once more before her words flew again.

"More imposter guards turned on Hyrule. In the midst of the chaos, Zelda crawled out of the castle and into the night. She made it no farther than a quiet, deserted alley way. She called for help, and started whistling and singing to herself. Pain was in her body, it roared through her, tensing her muscles so much that it was too much pain to move. She sang a melody her mother had called 'Angel Come'. Zelda was waiting to die…when suddenly, she saw a very fast shadow move towards her. She hoped it was an Angel, but no—this shadow was a Sheikah."

"The Sheikah took Zelda by the hand, and stroked the tears off of her face. Zelda cried into the Sheikah's chest, and the Sheikah comforted her until the pain stopped. Princess Zelda opened her eyes and was shocked and scared at what she saw. Flames were all around her and a larger shadow was above the Sheikah—a guard, with a knife."

"Zelda's new friend was writhing in pain. Zelda, too, felt pain but emotionally. She glared menacingly at this guard and attacked him with the power of her Triforce. After that, she went to the Sheikah, who lay dying. The Sheikah claimed that she had done her job, and that Zelda would be a great leader now. She also told Zelda to give her last vile of venom to her daughter and the other Sheikah survivors."

Link smiled weakly at the story, waiting for the grand finale…

"This is where _I _come in. I ingested some of that venom, inheriting immortality. Both of Zelda's parents were gruesomely killed that night—I will not get into the details. Many Sheikahs also died in that battle—along…" Abby's voice broke. "Along with my kin…my mother was the Sheikah that helped Zelda. My father was the first to die, standing in the way of the attackers, guarding the King and Queen. My sisters and brothers all died, fighting that night…and yet, I was the one who escaped along with a few other young ones—I personally sought out the guard that had stabbed Zelda. I killed him quickly. I did not ever want anyone to suffer more than _needed_."

There was a long, stretching silence before Link's wind chimed voice shattered it. "I'm _so_ sorry, Abby…you must have a gaping hole in your heart, where your kin once stood. I am so sorry for you."

"Don't be. I have eons to remember their great acts."

**Hope you all like this chapter—I also hope that you understand Abby's character a little bit more now. I'm REALLY sorry if the "battle" part seemed a little…unbelievable. I haven't played OoT, so…**


	8. Chapter 8: Shiny

Alrighty, guys

**Alrighty, guys. Here's Chapter 8—and there's a slight, little change—just this chapter, it's from Zelda's POV! **

**EDIT: Oh, MAN! Sorry, guys. I've been **_**really**_** sick lately…sorry this chapter took so long to get out.**

Zelda yawned lazily, her legs and arms, so impossibly long and richly tanned, stretched out across the bed. The blankets were in a bundle at the bottom of the bed, slightly wrinkled. The servant keeping would take care of that. The thin sheets were strewn across her body in an oddly skanky fashion.

Her left arm blindly reached to the other side of the bed, where Vince was _supposed _to be. Instantly, she frowned. He was not there—it could not be dawn yet, and he had gone. This troubled her. "What in Hyrule is going on—he's always…gone." Her words echoed flatly across the arching stone ceilings of her room. Frustrated, she held her head in her hands for a brief moment.

"Your Highness, are you decent?" A strange, hollow knocking sound filled the room. Zelda jumped abruptly, struggling to cover her body with sheets as a batch of servants entered the room.

Taken aback, one of the smaller servants squeaked, "We…just…wanted to tell you that down the hall, in the bathing room, there is a tub of hot water waiting for you." The servant turned crimson, boiling red as she realized that they had barged in on Zelda. "Come…whenever you are ready for it."

Her lips pursed into a thin frown that seeped with authority, Zelda nodded. "Yes, thank you. I shall be out in just a few moments." The batch of servants turned to leave, and Zelda furiously held her tongue. She _wanted_ to know the whereabouts of Vince, but she dare not ask—Vince had become very edgy lately, and he would frown upon the fact that Zelda was asking about him.

The only thought that made her not call everything off on a snap impulse, was that she _knew_ Vince. He was doing this to protect her—Zelda could sense it. He was probably thinking that something was being brought up. _War Scent. That's what he calls it…whenever he thinks something bad will happen. Yes. This must be a War Scent. _A small smile rubbed on her lips as she gracefully slid from the bed. Cold shot up from the floors as her thin feet touched the floor of stone. A shiver ran up her spine, but she ignored it as she dressed in a shabby purple robe.

Chuckling at her foolish thoughts that burned eagerly on her mind's backburners, Zelda opened the wooden door, taking a left turn, down the hall, and to a large door. Beams of metal were thrown across it forbiddingly—like all of the other doors. A large smack of rust crossed each beam in a delicate pattern.

Her bare hands shoved open the door—it was unlocked—and there, smack in the center of the otherwise empty room, sat one large, porcelain tub, full of steaming water. Rose petals floated on the surface, lavender and rosemary dwindling idling. On the edges were lemon and citrus soaps—the finest, of course.

Zelda shrugged off the robe, letting it fall to the ground as she stepped into the bath, causing the steam to rush up her nose. She slunk into the bath, outstretching her legs. "Ah." Her voice wasn't completely audible.

The warm water seemed to draw her thoughts back, somehow. _Well, first, I __**really**__ need to go to that meeting…yes, yes, I need to have limestone and lavastone shipping from the Gorons. I hope that I will not have to send down to Shaman Renado just for that…won't the Gorons just cooperate with us for once?_

Shaking her head, Zelda dunked her hair under the water and reached for a grindy bar of rock-hard lemon soap, scrubbing her body with it. She groaned as the water started to cool, marking the start of her day, and jumped from the bath.

"May anyone kindly get me a towel?" She turned to the bamboo sheet, and slid behind it as she heard frantic, fast footsteps come down the hallway. _Oy—this will be a __**very**__ hard day!_

A servant, or what sounded to be, entered the room. "Ma'am…there is…talk…you must hurry to the meeting room and prepare to travel…" It was nervous, _terrified _stuttering from a usually well trained servant.

Zelda's breath caught short. The walls spun around her and she grasped the side of the bamboo dressing curtain. _Goddesses…someone help me, I'm having a panic._ Sweat dripped down her face, down her bare back, and her knees buckled underneath her—just because of the servant's tone. "Please…give…me a towel." At the end of her words, she took a deep breath and regained her sense of authority and calmness.

"Yes, of course, Princess. Please do hurry, the guards sounded _very_ upset at whatever issue this is. It is in Meeting Hall Ten, and _rush_ yourself there." A towel was thrown over, and then there was a door slam. After that, a casual silence.

A shiver wracked Zelda's body back from her thoughts as she dried herself spotless with the yellow colored towel. She wrapped it around her lean portrait before walking in a catwalk down the hall, back to her room.

Already, the bed was made and her dressers were tidied—the room with an eerie perfection to it. Across the bed was a beautiful, scarlet halter dress that slanted at the bottom a scarf and an archer's hat, tipped and ducked. There was a leather bow and full quiver next to it, plus a golden sheathed sword.

Thankful that she was _allowed_ to fight—if it ever came to that—Zelda slid the masterpiece of a dress onto her, and her better judgment told her to wear her Soul's Cloak—the dark, heavy cloak she had worn in Twilight. It still hung near her door, old and dusty.

Giving into her instincts, Zelda had closed the distance between her in the cloak in five full strides. Outside, a heavy rain banged onto Hyrule—she could see that from the window as she shrugged the cloak over her dress. At the bed in seconds, she pulled the archer's equipment onto her shoulder (leaving the hat on the bed) and hooking the sword to her side. She had braided her hair, though it did not show as the cloak fell over her head.

That was when she first noticed the perfect, glittering diamond charm the hung from a frame in the window. Frowning, Zelda approached it in a careful yet curious stance.

She stood on her toes to reach it, and she yanked it free of the frame. Amazed by how _glittery _it was, she traced her fingers across the transparent, criss-crosses that made the necklace up. "It's almost like glass…" Zelda observed, her fingers tracing to a large, circular shape, about the size of a grapefruit. This part was different—Zelda realized it to be a rose bud. It was still transparent, but it was a deep, seething purple. Her fingers traced it around, and it seemed to be spiked, sharp somehow…

"Ouch!" She gasped, her fingers cut and bleeding. And suddenly, she knew what it was. Horrified, she attempted to drop it and hope that it shattered. "No!" Her words were lost as her crimson liquid spattered across the purple gem before it could fall to the floor.

Swift as lightning, she grabbed it—she could _not_ control this instinct to protect the gem. _Wear it. Wear it, Zelda. _A demanding voice inside her plead her to move her hands, to lapse it around her neck.

"No!" She shrieked in a whisper. Horror struck, Zelda watched as her hands tied the lapse around her slender neck. Her fingers continued bleeding and soon, her arms dropped to her sides, almost numbly.

"Goddesses, _help_ me!" Her knees buckled underneath her, and she felt the need to scream. But the necklace would not allow her to. _I have to watch myself become a puppet. Oh Goddesses. Oh, oh, __**oh!**_

**  
**The necklace didn't tuck into her cloak's heavy bodice, rather flaunting itself bluntly on her chest. Her lips twitched as the true Zelda slipped back into a far corner of her mind, where _somehow_ she was _not_ in control of her body. _"Relax, Princess—I just need your body for a few hours. But it won't be the last time, either—and don't you DARE take it off—oh, wait. You're not powerful enough."_A pulse in her right hand fluttered the real Zelda's attention. The Triforce. It was begging her to gain control. _But I can't! Goddesses of Light. Goddesses—help me—_her thoughts cut off as something slid a veil of her consciousness.

**Duh dun dun! Well, I thought I did fairly good on this chapter…sorry it took me SO darn long. Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9: First Snow

**I am ANGRY right now. I mean in a mood so bad I'm listening to Linkin Park! From my friend Alex (guy, not girl—which is the reason he's such an ass!) not having ANY patience, not telling me WHY he's mad, and cursing me out…uggggg…I'm trying to calm myself down. But it's **_**really**_** not working.**

"Too bad that it's raining outside, isn't it? A sure shame!" Sighing, Abby shook her head as she gazed longingly from the window. Sure enough, rain poured down outside of the shop. Link pulled himself over the counter, still a little wet from the horse ride.

"I'll agree to that. It puts a damper on the day!" Link was eager to get home—Ilia had told him that she wanted to talk to him; that there was something big going on, something that was going to _change_…he shuddered nervously at the many possibilities before he and Abby started their work.

After a moment, the _clanking_ had subsided and Abby walked gracefully to stand next to Link, whom was continuing his work diligently. "You look like you want to get off early today." It was as if she had read his mind. "So I'll tell you what…you can be off by noon."

Link grinned up at her. "Thank you so much, for that—I gravely appreciate it." For a moment, he pondered how to make it up to her. "I can…buy some lantern oil for the lamps!" He nodded at the several hanging lanterns that lit the shop.

The sounds Abby's smithing were making abruptly stopped. "That…would…be great, actually—I'd be thankful for some new oil."

"I believe we have a pact."

))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((

"So…go ahead and tell me what is going on, Ilia…" Link anxiously sat, cross legged in the shelter of a hollow willow tree in the spring of Ordon. Ilia was crouched on her legs next to him in the tight space. Link gazed out into the misty rain that created a soft, pitter patter on the surface of the clear, shallow water.

"Well…" She seemed to be in thought, wording her sentences before she spoke. Her hair was in loose ruffles, not even reaching her shoulders. Her ivory face was dull, with sprinkles of water on it, and her green eyes gazed into nothingness. "I'm supposed to explain what the top-secret village project is; and some other news…but I'm tired. I'm also just…comfortable here, gazing out past the weeping willow's branches that drape the hollow, into the misty spring that is before us."

He smirked, craning his neck so that he could look at her and see her expression. It was blank, dull—numb. She stared hazily into the spring, bring her legs out from under her and cradling them to her small chest. She wore her favorite outfit—the long, white dress with cinches in the back, and brown trousers.

Unlike Abby—who was tall and porcelain while as thin; Ilia's skin was almost an off gray, and she was so tiny—the thinness did not suit her, rather it made her look malnourished. The type of girl you'd expect to see wandering the back alleys of Hyrule, not in a farming village.

"Go on and tell me—if it's something that you're afraid I'm going to be upset about, I promise I won't." His wind-chime voice was soft and rhythmic, like the rain. And the rain itself—it was a lot like the rain that had invaded Hyrule Castle….the day he meant _Midna._

His perfectly composed face promptly fell.

"Innocence is so bittersweet, don't you think?" Ilia's face was still lifeless as she talked in her bell-ringing voice. "It lures you into a sense of security, and then just takes everything away, and it stings you when you zap back to reality."

Shocked, Link looked at her again, studying the lifeless expression. It pained him to see her so…depressed. It must have been like this for her, when he came back. "What happened?"

"Father is _forcing_ me to marry." She spat out the words like bad gruel. Her expression, for a second, was wrinkle-creased and angry, her lip pulled back over her gleaming white teeth. She quickly relaxed back into dullness. "He is a man from Kakariko Village. He shut himself away during the whole battle…terrified."

Link gasped, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him. "That's terrible—you're still not even fifteen, Ilia. You're _so __**young**_!" He was appalled that Bo would do something like that.

She smiled faintly, but then her lips flickered back to a frown. "Yes, I know—but I _have_ seen a lot for my age, don't you think?" She laughed quietly to herself before gazing up at Link. "And…I don't love him…" Her voice was now in a weak whisper as her eyes met Link's. "I…love…_you_…"

Link sighed. "Ilia, I explained to you my feelings already."

She thought about that for a minute, gazing up at him with widened eyes, biting her lip. Finally, Ilia just shook her head and whispered brokenly, "That doesn't mean I have to have the same feelings."

And for once, Link could not speak. He didn't know what to say, so he reached into his tunic pocket, grabbing the horse charm necklace she had made for him. "You know why I still have this thing on me?" After a moment, Ilia shrugged her shoulders. "It's because my _sister_ made it for me. And I love her like a sister."

Ilia's face fell into a mask of shock, then pain, and then frustration. Tears sprung to her eyes. "I'll…talk to…you later…Link." Her voice was broken, in fragments of speech. She pushed her way from the hollow, and then started to run into the misty rain.

"Ilia, _wait_!" Link cried out, hearing the very echo as he crawled from the hollow. He looked quickly in the spring, and within seconds was sprinting out into the rainy forest. "Ilia! Wait, wait!"

The rain was so cold. He imagined her body, gray-pale, huddled up and shivering somewhere in a cave. Faron Woods were so big; she was so small, so petite. "Oh, Goddesses…" He grasped limply at the charm around his neck, blowing softly.

Epona's hooves kicked up mud that stained the bottom of his tunic, but Link was too upset to notice. He climbed on, kicking her sides. "Hyah!" And with a yelp, she took off across the bridge.

))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((

"Ilia!" His voice was hoarse after shouting it so much. The rain was no longer rain, but a sticky, freezing cold coat of snow. It stuck to the trees, the ground, and the wind pelted it against Link's cheeks. "Please, Ilia!"

He was so frustrated. Link's mind willed him to give up, to go home and pray that she would be alright. But his heart would not let his feet turn back, only left, right, and forward.

The forest turned into another white-covered plain, a few pine trees at the edge, and the route to the Forest Temple in sight. But this clearing was different, somehow. More open—bigger, perhaps.

No. It was just what was at the center that was different.

The figure wasn't moving, the chest barely moving, the breath coming out in a huff of white. The arms were flung up, behind the figure. The legs were tightly hugging together.

"Ilia!" Link was running, his vision blurring as he neared the non-moving body. As he neared Ilia, he noticed her eyes were half open, her body covered in goose bumps. "Oh, Ilia! Thank Goddesses!" He slid his arms under her, and noticed how cold she was. "You're alright!"

"Hoodoofinmeh?" Her words were crushed together in a soft mumble as Link grabbed at the charm again, blowing. The pale, seemingly lifeless figure in his arms managed a weak smile, but it looked more of a grimace.

"You look really cold, Ilia. We'll get you back to Ordon as fast as Epona can take us. It's alright, I'm not mad at you, I promise…there's Epona. Try to hang onto me, I don't want to drop you." He felt her fingers grab at his tunic, tightly, and he lugged himself onto Epona. "Don't sleep, Ilia—tell me if you start getting tired."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"F-a-ther….is…out…in…town…today…" Ilia's body rocked in a shiver. "Blankets…are…upstairs…" Link set her down next to the fire, that had luckily been well tended. Ilia turned her back to the fire, wrapping her arms around legs.

In seconds, Link had wrapped her in blankets. "There, you should warm up nicely and soon. Can I ask you something, though?" A single nod told him to continue. "See, I bet that your father has _some_ reason for making you marry—would you mind if I talked to him when he returned home?"

Ilia bit her lip for a moment. "Alright…and Link, I am so sorry…I was so stupid…" She trailed off. "I'm getting warmer…can I sleep now?" Her eyes were pleading, drooping and tired.

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10: James

**Author's Note: Guys, I just wanted to say thank you to all my supporters. I wish I could give every single one of you a Mustang G.T., a cookie, and a Triforce.**

He didn't sleep well that night, his dreams haunting him to an extreme degree. In one of the dreams, it was dark and there was a strange, green mist (like that in his cellar) and it was everywhere. Other than that, it was completely dark, with no stars, but rather spots of crimson in the sky. It made him grateful that it was not in the week days, so that there was no work.

At the east end of the plain, there was a glittering, steel silver web—a giant spider's web. At the center of it were a pair of blood stained wrist and ankle shackles, and there was a small figure that was being held prisoner, waiting for her death. Link could easily recognize the figure as Ilia, and she was terrified.

To his west was a similar set up, except that the chains glowed a bright cyan. The figure there was tall, beautiful, but obviously wounded. The blood seeping from her bare body was a bright, liquid gold that glittered and streamed her thin blue body. Her brilliant, long orange hair was streaked with the gold, and her amber eyes were pooled with transparent tears.

It was Midna.

Carelessly, Link wandered towards Midna's dying body, already able to hear her gasping, choking breaths. What had wounded her? He wanted to call to her, but he could not find his voice, rather just being able to walk.

Soon he was at her figure, and he grabbed at the steel web, climbing it, up towards her body. She was shaking her head. "No, no, save Ilia! No, no!" The voice was like silk.

And slowly, Link turned from Midna, studying the other of the plain. He gasped, as he saw a shrouded figure lower its teeth to Ilia's neck.

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

Link jolted awake in a sweat. "Goddesses!" He muttered, rubbing his neck. From the loft's overhead window, he could see a glittering light, and groaned as he stood up. Glaring out from the window, he saw the frothy white, slick substance of snow the coated the world. In a strange way, it was beautiful. It seemed to be in harmony with the gray sky.

And another thing—rain that had pelted the night before had frozen onto the trees, as if they had been stopped right as they were falling off. If the window's white-cold temperature was any indication, it was probably extremely cold outside.

Contently, Link climbed down the ladders, immediately stopping on the second platform and grabbing the heavy fur trench coat off of the sitting chair by the bookcase. Link shrugged it on and continued down the stairs. He did not seem to be hungry. With a sigh, he stepped outside.

"Link, Link!" Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin appeared seemingly out of nowhere, covered in snow. Their breath came out in strange white puffs as they hurriedly spoke in their high pitched, childish voices. "Guess what our parents gave us?"

Smiling, Link crouched on a knee so he could study their eager eyes and snow covered bodies. "What did they give you?" He glared playfully at the kids before snapping his fingers. "Those wonderful cotton coats?" The kids bobbed their heads. "I must say, in all of my journey across Hyrule, I never _ever_ saw any coats as beautiful as those."

His fan club beamed, chattering eagerly as they included him into their plans for the day. Snow Ball Wars, Snow Goddesses, hot pumpkin stew. And so, Link evenly matched their eagerness.

"MR.LINK!!" A rough, high pitched squawk interrupted them, and Link easily recognized it as the mail carrier. A "WAAIITT!" followed, though Link was not moving at all. The kids gazed in wonder at the mailman, covered in snow, as he trampled to the group with heavy breathing. "I have one…package…for…you—onward…to…mail!" Within seconds of handing the baffled Link his deliveries, the mailman was off.

There was a strange, awkward silence.

"Woah—Link, you gonna open that?" Beth sounded appealed and excited.

Link blankly nodded, blinking in confusion. He started with the package and smiled. A bottle of still-hot water; that would forever remain hot, from the Goron Mountain Springs. It was a pleasant gesture from the Gorons. Making a mental note to thank them whenever he could, Link smiled and pocketed the bottle.

"Cool!" Talo exclaimed before hauling Beth, Colin, and Malo off towards the town gates. "Link, we're gonna go to Beth's house, okay? Bye!"

After a few minutes, Link remembered all of yesterday's events. They slapped him in the face, stinging him as his to-do list for the day completely changed. _I really do hope that Bo has a good reason for pushing this on Ilia._

With a sudden feeling of determination, Link strut off towards the town.

)))))))))))))(((((((((((

"Oh, Link, look how beautiful this necklace is!" Ilia pointed wildly at the shining gem around her neck. It looked to be a water-lily, but it was a deep, seeping transparent purple. It shined like the glittering surface of a pond under sunlight and it was delicately carved. It resembled a poe's soul. Link reached out to touch it, but a strong hand stopped him.

"Careful, Sir. The edges are finely carved, so that it is sharp all around. It's a miracle Ilia hasn't cut herself. It goes with the ring that I got her, hmm?" A deep, astonishingly smooth voice came from behind Link. It sounded slightly like a Kakarikon accent, but richer.

Holding it together is like a web of complex yarn, that you are stuck in the middle of. Running is impossible without _ruining_ something, screaming does no good, and so you are left with only one option. Jump and don't mess with any of the string.

"Link!" Bo bellowed. "How nice that you're here to meet Ilia's fiancée—he is a very busy man," He gruffly added the 'busy man' part, which Link found peculiar. "I'll go get the tea…" He nodded off to a different room, leaving Link with Ilia and her fiancée in the large, circular but comfortable room.

After a moment of silence, Link looked up. The man from Kakariko was holding Ilia in his arms, whispering something in her ear. She looked normal—the same dull gray tinted, small body. But her eyes. They were like glass, and her pupils were so small that Link could not see them.

"Yes, James." Her voice was a flattened, obedient monotone in a response to something Link had not heard. She lifted her left hand so that Link could see. And how could he _not_ see? The gem was a monster. It, roughly, looked to be the size of a moblin's eye. It was the same color of the necklace, finely embroidered in gold.

"It's beautiful!" Link smiled up at Ilia, waiting for her eyes to go back to normal. But they did not, rather locking on James as soon as she noticed Link looking at her. And he was a sight. Lavender hair ran raggedly past his ears and that sloped over his right eye. His left eye was a bright purple, neon glowing. His skin was an impossible pale; like Abby's, but his cheeks did not grow to a blush; rather preferring to stay dead. He stood boldly and thinly at six feet. He was dressed in a black suit, with a cape billowing behind him; though there was no wind.

A chilling, anxious feeling ran through Link. "When is the wedding; and where will it be? I'd be glad to come; Ilia has been there for me whenever I need her. We've been best friends since we were little. I hope it'll be at the Spring; she _has_ always loved it.

James grimaced at his words. "Goddesses, never! It will be in the uprightness of Castle Town, in the finest chapel around. Made with gems hanging every three feet. _Never_ in such a farm environment."

Link felt as if he had been slapped. Not so much that James was so terribly rude, but that Ilia was not defending her town. It took a minute to find it in himself to speak. "Keep me alerted to the wedding, I'll gladly come."

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible, Link—it is so that we have a very tight guest list." It was Ilia who spoke. Something flickered in her eyes—regret, horror. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw that James squeezed her wrist tightly, and the glass was back over her eyes.

Another awkward silence. "Ah, I see. Well, Ilia, I was going to get Epona hitched up for a carriage ride around the village with the kids. Perhaps you'd like to come?" His voice was a polite, trained monotone.

"Ahem. My bride shall not be frolicking around in the snow with _farm_ animals. Isn't that right, Ilia?"

Ilia glanced at Link, then back at James. Her eyes now had the emotion in them again. It was a pleading. _Stop, stop!_ They seemed to be shouting madly. But James grabbed her hand, pretending to stroke it. The glass, once again, seemed to come. Slowly, she turned back to Link. "I will not be frolicking around in the snow with farm animals." Her voice was quiet, and her eyes flickered to her feet.

Link was eerily angry. He wanted to force questions to James, to grab Ilia and pour cold water on her. To wake her up. There was something wrong—that necklace! That had to be it. That necklace, the one he couldn't touch.

"Come, Ilia. I had the latest fashion in Castle Town delivered; I'm sure you'd like to try it on. Good day, Liam." He nodded at Link as if he knew he was calling him the right name. But he knew very well what his actual name was. He grabbed Ilia by the hand and stalked off.

As they brushed past, Ilia's glass wall melted for a mere second. Her eyes pleaded for forgiveness, and then the glass was over her irises, and she was gone, whooshed up the stairs with her fiancée next to her.

))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((

At the time of that night's midnight, two very different women, both in Hyrule, were scribbling desperately on paper. Both of were writing to the same person, both trying to get around the power that was clasped around their necks, harnessing them.

And both of them watched as their fingers tore the papers to shreds, and then as the candle they wrote by swallowed their warnings.

))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

**I do hope that I didn't overdo it this chapter. :sigh: Oh well. Anyway, while you're waiting for ME to update, read these stories:  
**

**How To Save A Life**** by Gwenivier **

**Return To The Twilight**** By Twilight Beast**

**Harp of The Twilight ****by Peaches732**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Lea, The Searcher

**Hey everybody! Happy Saturday. I'm SUPPOSED to be going out of town…yawn…but since everybody's still asleep, I highly doubt it.**

Her fingers traced the pale window frame, letting the cold envelop her. _Of course_, she thought tentatively. _It makes perfect sense that Zelda has assigned me this job. Of course._ Then again, it was a miracle that Zelda could tell _anybody_ about it.

However, what good would _she_ do? She was a mute. And writing _a letter_ to Link would only complicate things. The Clan would snatch it and burn it before it could get out of Castle Town.

And she knew nothing about the progress. Had anyone besides Zelda been possessed by the seemingly harmless charm? Going to Ordon would, also, do no good. If the information was correct, Ordon is perfectly safe—_for now_. The Hero of Hyrule's Triforce will repel it from ever touching him.

Sighing of her annoyance, she brushed a lock of flaming red from her ivory, freckled cheeks. _I need a mirror._ Her thoughts got the better of her, as usual, and she jumped from the stone windowsill. This room was much alike to Zelda's, but smaller.

She stared at herself in the mirror, frowning. Her skin was almost completely ruined by the sun. Freckles covered her cheeks, rising up her face like a rash. Her eyes were an impossible, deep blue that seemed almost black. They glittered, even in such dim lighting. Her hair was straight and thin, but it framed her entire malnourished body, down to her ankles.

Of course, she was special. She couldn't age. She was a mere child, most guessed to be the age of twelve. This so called new-style was modeled off of her. The petticoats and corsets that would probably pulverize everybody's hips—but her's. They cinched tightly in the back, puffed at the shoulders and waist. It was a terrible look, but it was _the_ look.

She was wearing a brown one. Brown. It was what all the other servants wore. A soundless laugh made its way from her chapped lips as she slumped down in a ragged, rickety bed that wobbled as her weight fell onto it.

Slowly, she drifted to a restless sleep, recalling the day.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Knock, knock._

_"Lea, Her Royal Highness is commanding to see you. She says it is urgent." _

_Sighing, Lea lifted herself from the bed. What could Zelda __**possibly **__want from her? She was a mute, for Goddesses' sakes! It was most likely something nasty. Crawling into the sewers to retrieve a dropped ring? Cleaning the dungeons? Making wine with her feet?_

___It took her a minute to dress in her brown, "Victory" dress, as they were called. She had been taught to cinch it herself, to properly braid her hair and then pin it into a bun. To angle her hat so that it sloped over a side of her face, melting it into shadow._

___After that, she walked out of the room, up the molding, steep spiral stairs that led out of the servant's wing. Away from the terrible smells that were there because there weren't enough holes in the ground. __I wonder__, she thought, __if Zelda knows what terrible conditions it in down in our wing. Feh, wouldn't it be a great day if she could see?_

___The door clinked shut behind her, and she gasped in horror at the sight of Zelda body, draped with a see through sheet. Her ribs were showing plainly, her spine as well. __**All**__ of her bones were showing, it looked like. Her hair was in thin crisps around her face, her longs legs looking more to be toothpicks. _

___Her mouth hung open in an attempt to scream, running to the other side of the room, to the window sill. She saw that Zelda was wearing one thing—a necklace, deep purple, shaped like a rose. Blown glass, it looked like. It appeared to have thorns on it. Another attempt to gasp, strangled, coming from her lips. She grabbed at the necklace, and the next second, she was pinned against the wall by some invisible force._

___"Do not touch it, Lea." _

___She nodded, eyes wide in terror and shock._

___"Listen carefully to what I am about to say. You will know what…I'm…talking about…" Her face strained, her breathing short now. It looked as if the words were weighing themselves down, trying not to be let loose._

___Another nod._

___"Perfection."_

___Her eyes widened as Zelda collapsed, finally her breathing even again. Her necklace glowed brightly, shaking her body. "Go now and find those!" _

**Yesh, yesh, it's very short...only 800 words...blah blah. I wanted to give some character information, people! Jeez. So, yup. Just read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Growing

Okay

**I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers—I finally got 40 reviews! Yay! Every single one of you are bright and tasteful; I appreciate it all. ALSO: I'm only going to be updating on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays…so..um…yea!**

"Linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

His eyes opened groggily. There was no sunlight yet—well, there wouldn't have been anyway. It was cloudy outside, through a faint glowing white from the sky—he could see that. It was before he was usually up on a work day. Why was Rusl calling him?

_Best I find out._ Link's hand found the support of the window, yanking the rest of his body up. He stuck his head out the window, glaring at Rusl. "Yes, sir?" He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes.

"My boy! A project demands your immediate attention—there is a meeting going on at the Ranch. Hurry, dress—I must hustle back to the Ranch…I will see you soon, yes?" Rusl waited for Link's nod, then jogged back through town gates.

There was a moment of silence as Link lowered himself from the window, pondering it with himself. He, on one hand; was extremely determined to help Ilia…but, on the other, there was a stronger calling. To be at the Blacksmith Shop with Abby…

He was quick to be down the ladders and out the door, not bothering to shrug on a coat or parka. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he stumbled through the cold, out past the gates and into town.

It was…empty—so this had to be important. For everyone, even the children to be at the meeting? Was Hyrule burning down?

He scaled the hills of the "deserted" town, the snowy ground slipping behind him as he made his way to the ranch. Surprisingly, every single member of the town was sitting in a circle, flat out in the middle of the ranch. Except Ilia, who was standing next to James, leaning on the barn walls. She was stiff as a board.

"Link! I see you've come to join us. Good, good!" Bo exclaimed as he eyed Link. Link nodded slightly, taking a seat on the snow next to Rusl. "Now that we're all here, it's come to my attention that Hyrule is running out of…quarters. Many descendents have come from the East and far South, and Hyrule has more pressing issues than to argue over land with the surrounding, diverse clans such as the Death Mountain….oh…umm…Gorons."

A few people shot each other confused glances.

Link's interested perked as Bo continued. "So it seems that people are coming back to the East of Hyrule…here." He allowed the gasps before speaking again. "Obviously, we have no more room. Thus, we will have to raise enough gems to…_invest_ in Faron Woods."

"Expanding the town, now are we?" James cackled loudly but then regained his posture, bemused. It sounded like he muttered, "A small farming village trying to live up to Hyrule."

"We will need an estimated amount of ten thousand, five hundred rupees for total costs. This applies to the lumber needed, the material, and the total cost of a land treaty, so on so forth. Am I understood?"

"Sir, what happens if we are not _interested_?" Talo rebelliously called before his parents could quiet him.

Beth and Malo snickered as Bo grumbled something. "Then we're going to have to give up our beds as boarding houses. Now, anymore questions?" When nobody spoke, he nodded towards James.

"I am willing to donate one thousand rupees towards your…er…efforts." He nodded carefully, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small velvet bag. "Be careful with the rupee inside, it is _very_ rare—I believe only Princess Zelda herself has these." He lightly tossed the bag to Bo, who now stood frozen in the ground, holding the bag. Rolling his eyes, James instructed him. "Open it."

Shaking his head to snap himself out of the trance, Bo un-cinched the red bag and reached inside. His hand arose with a large gem that was without doubt magnificent. It was completely white transparent, like that of a diamond. But its outside coat shimmered all colors of the rainbow, catching the clouds' rays of light.

It was not only the children who let out gasps and cries.

"Thank you, James—we all appreciate this very much, I'm sure…" Link was the first to stand, looking at James. Obviously delighted with the shock on his face, Link continued. "I will ask around at the Blacksmith Shop to see if I can mount an effort."

Bo interrupted him. "Speaking of which, this meeting is running late. Everyone is dismissed."

Link smiled half heartily at Ilia. "I'll see you around, Ilia." Without even a goodbye to James, Link contently turned to walk from the ranch. As the snow _crunched_ beneath his feet, he heard a single, menacingly friendly call out behind him that made him stop short.

"Link, I hear you are talented in the art of swords. Perhaps you and I may duel sometime, yes?"

Link didn't turn, but his interest level was amazing. He slightly turned his head. "Perhaps."


	13. Chapter 13: Reading's Such A Scream

Okay, I am about to leave to meet some friends, but here's another chapter

**Happy Weekend! Okay, Lea's POV!**

_Another moldy book. I'm tired of finding nothing but old pick up lines!_ Lea furiously slammed the cover of her latest book, laying her head down on the window sill as she sunk to the floor. Her exposed knee hit the rough rugs, burning it charmingly. She looked like an abused doll, laying there, still. Her hair was in ruffles, sticking up into the air in all directions. Underneath her eyes were dark, purple circles that traced down to her nose. She wasn't wearing her "Victory Gown" but rather a tattered, swamp green nightgown that was torn on the knee up, finally resuming at her upper thigh.

_Get up, Lea. Zelda needs your help…_Her memories haunted her and she shuddered, grabbing the red book and dashing back to the 100 foot tall oak book aisles. The ceiling and walls in this room were made of sheer, thin stained glass that sparkled, even in cloud cover.

She fumbled through the shelves of history, finally, about to give up. Her body went numb as her heavy lids started to close over her eyes. As her body began its decent to the floor, the back of her hand hit something incredibly hard.

Her eyes shot open and she reflexively grabbed the shelf that the hard substance had been on. Tracing her fingers across the book spines, she finally felt the cold cover of the unknown substance. With a small smirk, she grabbed it and lugged it from the shelf. Her body swayed unnaturally as the book weighed her down. This volume was so _heavy_!

Lea glanced at the ancient scripted title and let out a small cry. Suddenly, she was extremely curious about this book. The History of Darkness in Hyrule: Complete Volume XI.

The words were engraved in its stone cover, cold as ice itself. Her eyes, wide and child like, narrowed in suspicion as she sat the book down on the window seat. _This could be a trap!_ But either way, Lea swung herself onto the sill and opened the book, creating a large cloud of dust. Her eyes burned and she coughed a fit for a brief second.

After recovering from the fit, Lea scanned the page, written in a bold, small and scratchy script…it was red. A pure crimson, dimmed but not flat…

Blood. The book had been written in _human blood_.

She was mortified. Her heart fluttered, panicking slightly. Visions filled her mind as she had a terrible flashback of her 'childhood' before she was…frozen.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_"They've come—!" The elderly voice was cut off with a high pitched, keening scream that pierced her ears. It was like a struggling pig on slaughter day; but more high pitched and…scary._

_"Lea! Away from the door!" Jan's soft, smooth hand yanked her back through the doorway, the makeshift cloth door fluttering in the wind. The metallic, rusty smell of blood filled the air, musty and potent. _

_She could not speak—of course not. She was a mute. Always. But her sister knew her words. She was a mind-reader, yes. "Lea…hide…in the cellar! Tis the safest place for you now." She thrust Lea towards the cellar, hidden beneath the hay in the corner. _

_Lea watched as her sister cloaked herself in a black, thick coat that covered her brown face, her chubby but tall frame hidden. She grabbed the bow and quiver that hung by the door. Knowing her sister's fear, she smiled. "Lea…I love you. I'll see you, my brilliant one." And with that, she ran through the door. She knew Lea would not follow._

_Climbing beneath the hay, Lea cuddled herself in the dank cellar that was no more than a hole in the ground, hidden by hay and a dirt door. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, fear flooding her veins…_

_The screams continued._

_Hours later, she crawled from the cellar and the smell was intense as she stepped to the ground. There was another smell…like burning rubber sap. Then she remembered the smell when Kika was burned. It was burnt, human flesh._

_And smoke._

_She ran from the hut and her mouth hung open, mouthing a scream. Tears fled her eyes and her nostrils inhaled the scents of death. Fellow villagers' remains were sprawled on the ground. They were all dead…_

_Mr. Tomson. His eyes were still open, some blood vessels in them popped and burned red. His body was mainly scorched but there were some flesh wounds as well, near his stomach area. Blood was running from the wounds._

_The Hander family…those five children, eyes shut and small bodies burned. Their father pinned to his hut door by an arrow, hands still outstretched, though he was dead…_

_And countless more, burnt and dead._

_Heading up the hill from remaining structures, untouched by grief but huddled in fear; Lea approached the willow tree. There was a final body, across the base of the tree…facing towards the tree…wearing a long, black cloak…_

_And that was when Lea ran._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She snapped herself out of the memory and shook her head. _Now—there! I have motivation to read this._ Furiously, Lea sunk herself to the Table of Contents and skipped to the last part of the book, labeled, "Clan of Perfection". Soon enough, she was immersed in it.

**My dearest Jakalina,**

**The time has come, for they have tricked us all. Leave no house left standing in your path, for we have all been in contact. Even I must suffer this fate. When you find me, I will be dead. I was mortally wounded defending the castle and crawled to this barn cellar to hide.**

**I am sorry that you have to see this written in my blood, but read on and I will tell you how to pass this knowledge to those who will need it. We were tricked.**

**The major of the clan came to us as ****one who had a mind sharper than needlepoint, one who was not where they were supposed to be.** **That is all I can tell. My dying wish is that you burn this town.**

**Always and forever,**

**Sir Yarlin Katar**

_**(End of passage, "The Lone Spark". Continue reading for "Ridding of".)  
**_

__**To rid yourself of a clan member, first you must be sure that it is a clan member. If you go in blind, you risk eternal damnation of your soul—**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A blood curdling scream clawed at Lea's eardrums. She easily recognized the voice—Princess Zelda. The scream wasn't alert enough to be that of pain. No—the floor Zelda was on was just below this one, and Lea was good at determining screams.

Fearfully, Lea slammed the book cover shut and half jumped from the sill. She ran towards the north west corner of the library where there was a small trap door. _The fastest way, _she reminded herself as she lifted the wooden door. There was a rope dangling from it—when she jumped with the rope, the door would shut behind. It was a completely vertical passage. There was no way to climb it again with using the rope, which would seal the door shut as long as you held.

_How do I know that this will lead me to the hall in front of Zelda's room? I could end up in the sewer system!_ Taking a raspy breath, Lea grabbed the rope and shut her eyes. Then she jumped into the hole.

The door shut with a forbidding thud and Lea felt her feet flying out from under her. The split second she stopped, the adrenaline shook her body. With the speed and force of her fall, she had broken through a low ceiling path—_right in front of Zelda's door._

She could hear footsteps running in the other halls. She had so little time to investigate! Nevertheless, she stepped inside the room.

Zelda was on the bed, her body thinner than before. The bones in her cheeks stuck to the skin as if they were pasted there. Her back was arched in an abnormal way, her eyes darting the room. As she spotted Lea, she rasped for air. "Make…haste…" She gasped again, her back falling back to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14: The Wager

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Woweee! Happy Friday, by the way. Also! Can everyone check out my website—? I just re-did it. Anyway, I might update a lot today. Sometimes the chapters will be short, but I'm in a creative mood. **

"You're probably holding back on something. You seem tense, for some reason!" Abby was happily chattering as Link brought the hammer down on the unfinished blade. She was 'done' with her work for the day, or so she said.

He laughed and shook his head, continuing his work.

"Haha. You're _so_ stubborn sometimes." There was a sigh before she spoke again. "You know, sometimes I think I can feel emotional fields; or memories... By physical contact, at least. Come here or I'll come over there."

Link paused for a moment, happily pondering the idea. "Hmm. Tell you what. I'll wager you an actual, decent dinner on that. If you can feel emotional fields or read memories that cause the emotions, I owe you a dinner."

"And if I can't?"

Link thought for a moment, debating on what she'd owe him. He still didn't turn around the face her. "You'll owe me a favor." Yes! This was the perfect chance for him to ask her if she'd be willing to help with the village construction.

"Deal."

This time Link turned to face her and let out a small cry, shocked. She was standing inches from him! He hadn't even heard her come across the room. The floor was stone, and it constantly was loud when someone walked across it.

She giggled slightly. "I can walk silently sometimes. If I'm careful." Her face fell on the last part of her sentence—as if she wasn't supposed to have had said that. _What was that supposed to mean?!_

He shook his head, interested in the wager again. "Okay. You can try to feel my emotional field."

She smirked tightly. "Of course." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She pressed her hands to Link's forehead and her face creased, as if she was in pain. Her breathing turned to a shallow pace, as if she had run too fast. "You're worried about something. It involves a close friendship—you're worried about someone close to you, someone you've known for years…it's foggy," She whispered grimly after a moment, panting again.

Link's eyes narrowed. The way her face looked reminded him of Midna, when Zant threw the light spirit at her and nearly killed her. Abby noticed this.

"And even more deep down, you're broken. Wounds that haven't healed are being awoken again…by something or someone's actions. You miss something…" She let out a yelp. "So…much. It hurts to feel…" He saw her eyes pool with tears. "You're still baffled by the person's deeds. By…_her_…actions that left you with nothing at all—!" She gasped, then yelled, her focus finally breaking. She collapsed.

Link grabbed her by the arms before she could hit the floor. After a moment of ragged breathing, she glanced up at him. "Am I right?"

He nodded, speechlessly shocked and surprised.

Then the silence was stunning. She stood up on her own, walking over to a support pillar and leaning against it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. Link was still frozen in place.

After a moment, Abby laughed and opened her eyes to look at Link. "So you owe me a dinner…where?"

He smiled at her. "I have almost no money, expect for what I've made here—which I put into emergency savings. You can come to Ordon tonight or tomorrow night."

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but then clucked it shut. She thought about it for a moment, then broke into a beautiful, shining grin. "Yes! That's _perfect_, actually. I've been dying to get out of Hyrule. I'm going to go trading tonight—looking around. I can…umm…meet you tomorrow morning in Ordon."

He curiously cocked his head. "I can escort you there; I mean, the path there is confusing, even for me…"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. On my shopping trip, I'll pick up a map. In fact, you can go ahead, head on home…you can ask me that favor tomorrow. I'm open-minded." She shrugged.

Link was almost baffled by her actions, but inside he felt a burning, where the scars that had almost healed had been touched. He winced a tad bit before nodding at Abby. "Alright. If you're _sure_ that you will not get lost."

"I'm sure."

"That's fine, then. I'll see you tomorrow." He dipped his head slightly and swung himself clumsily over the counter, walking towards the wooden door. Then he heard her voice, breaking slightly.

"Link—wait. I just…about your emotions…I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to say something." She apparently paused, waiting for some sort of objection from Link. "It never was and never shall be. Move on with your life. _She's_ gone."


	15. Chapter 15: Abby Visits

I'll say it again

**I'll say it again! I'm in the mood to write! BIG NOTE: Please. I know. The pairings in this chapter—URGH. I know. But TRUST me, by the end of this fic, you will THANK ME for it all. BE OPEN MINDED, **_**PLEASE!**_**  
**

"Link, why are you acting like a chicken when we chase it?" Talo asked curiously ask he watched Link constantly climb up and down the ladder to his tree house, darting constantly in and out of the house.

Talo, Malo, Colin, and Beth had come that morning to celebrate the warmth of the day, but only to discover that Link was _busy_. That had puzzled them. Link was _never_ busy enough to turn down their company.

"Well, Talo," Link paused on the ladder, swinging onto his side so that he could face Talo when he spoke. "I'm trying to clean up the place a little bit—on a time limit." Then he continued up the ladder, darting back into the house momentarily; then returning with an old jar of pickled rice. "Here. Your mom likes these." He tossed them to Colin.

They stared at him blankly, not comprehending. "Why are you cleaning?"

"Hold on," He responded, scampering up the ladder once again and glancing inside. "Well—someone is coming over. From Hyrule." He stole one last glance inside, then sat down cross-legged on the platform. "Done." He wasn't dressed in his Hero's Tunic. He was just dressed in the plain-old-farm clothes.

"Who's coming?" Beth questioned.

"The person I work for. The Blacksmith." He glanced up at the clouds, tracing them mentally. They were all sorts of shapes—from deer to arrows. He found it intriguing.

"Is he gonna chase us with swords?"

"It's not a he. It's a she. Her name is Abby."

Beth squealed, delighted. "Oooh! A real girl from Hyrule is coming _here_?!"

The wind caught up, blowing the pines together in a bristling, tousling sound. "Yes, of course." The voice was a low, soft and gentle voice, rich and musical. It was Abby, herself.

A cloaked figure emerged from the forest path. "I'm so sorry to intrude." She grinned devilishly as the children's mouths fell open with a _pop_. She wore a long, gray cloak with red trim. Its hood fell over her eyes, covering nearly all of her skin. The sun highlighted her snow white skin in rays.

Link sat straight up. "Welcome to Ordon. Or, rather, the outskirts."

She smiled back. "It's so much more beautiful than Hyrule. It's quiet and serene. It reminds of my birth land." Noticing the children's wide eyes, she lowered her hood, and this time, even _Link_ gasped.

Her hair, instead of its usual slanted gloss, was held up in a bun by a transparent, gray ribbon that fell down her back. Her bangs were light, over her eyebrows. Her eyes were that same, gleaming neon ruby. She wore a long, blue formal gown that strongly resembled a bride's gown. It had no sleeves nor straps, just resting on her chest. It covered her long, statue like legs.

"You're pretty," Beth observed.

Abby laughed. "Thank you. You're pretty as well."

Talo snickered, elbowing Malo and Colin in the ribs. "Gah! We forgot…your mom wanted to see us, right Beth?"

"Yup. Something 'bout our new chores."

"Well, we should do that, shouldn't we? Before she gets _really_ mad at us or something!" Talo grabbed Malo and Colin by the hands, looking at the town gates. "See ya, Link." Soon followed by Beth, they fled.

Abby giggled. "Wow. I didn't know I was so scary…was it the eyes?" She approached the ladder, lightly climbing to the last steps, where Link grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her up.

She rested against his frame. "It's beautiful here. Did I say that before?"

"I think so."

"Hmm. I'm such boring company, I suppose."

"Hardly. I know much worse."

"Such as?" She curiously asked.

"Well, try being in the company of five growling moblins with spiked clubs, all intent on giving you up to a False God as a blood sacrifice."

Abby pondered that for a moment. "That's not boring."

Link laughed, amused and pleased by her company. "True—but after a while it's tiring." There was silence as Abby leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing and taking in the air. "Would you like to see the town? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"Of course! Brilliant idea." Instead of heading towards the ladder, Abby pushed herself off the edge of the platform and stuck the landing lightly. Link shrugged and followed suit.

"Come on," He gestured towards the town gates.

)))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

"These people are so much nicer than people in Castle Town. I just feel…more at home here." Abby leaned casually against the goat's stall as Link hitched up Epona. They had just had a chat with Rusl's family and Abby had _adored_ their company. "So what are we doing?"

Outside the sky was a light blue with streaks of golden sunset in them.

"Horse back riding. You'll love it, I swear." He came out of the end of the barn, atop Epona. He reached his right arm down. "Here, grab my arm—I'll pull you up and we'll do a few laps around the ranch."

Nervously, Abby grabbed his arm and found herself hefted up. She grabbed onto Link's shoulder and he smiled warmly. "Hiya!" He kicked Epona's sides and she whined, galloping from the stable. Link's face was peaceful, a small smile on his lips, eyes shining and earrings glistened. Abby clung to his shoulders, laughing loudly.

The wind hit them head on and whooshed past their cheeks, leaving them a rosy colors. Link gained speed, rounding the corners of the ranch. Abby was delighted with this activity. "It's freedom!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Dinner_ itself was not a big event. Pumpkin stew and pumpkin bread. "I told you, it wasn't worth over working yourself for!" Link had laughed. But Abby had just shaken her head.

It was after dinner, when they went onto Ordon Lake to star gaze, that they found their glee. The sky was a steep, darkened blue that made the stars gleam out brightly. There were a few misty clouds, but not anything else but the full moon overhead, illuminating the lake.

"It's gorgeous!" Abby yelped, her feet dangling over the edge of the mossy platforms. She was looking up at the sky, the humidity swelling around her. Her eyes were wide, studying the stars curiously.

After a few minutes of gazing, she stood up. "You know what?"

Link lifted his head so that he could see her. "Do explain."

"Let's swim!" She excitedly pulled the ribbon from her hair and dropped it promptly.

"But your dress. I wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining it."

She rolled her eyes. "Live a little. I'll buy a new one." She stripped off the first layer of the dress, leaving only the thin cotton outline of it. Abby looked at Link, hands on her thin hips. "Please tell me you're going to join me."

Link was amused. "I'm fine, being dry."

She laughed, bending over…and then whirling around and kicking Link sharply so that he rolled off the edge, into the water with a surprised cry. Content with herself, Abby dove into the water.

Seconds later she emerged, her hair dripping wet, sticking past her ears. She laughed merrily as Link, too, emerged. She turned onto her back, paddling to the dock by the mill.

"You're a monster!" Link cried in mock humor. Abby giggled, yanking herself onto the dock. She grabbed Link by the arms and dragged him up as well. He smiled and they sat, side by side, on the dock.

They just stared for a few moments.

Link sighed finally, stroking her cheek with his left hand. She half-smirked as she saw the resolve in his eyes. She inclined her head as he pressed his lips to her's. She held the kiss for a few moments before finally breaking it. Abby laughed. "I knew I was right to accept a dinner from you. Now what was your favor?"


	16. Chapter 16: Pattern Begins

**Hahhahaaa! Here ya go, my lovely reviewers. You'd better like this peaceful charade, because THE ACTION WILL START SOON! BAHHHAHAHA. I know, it's SHORT! SHORT! But, important.**

"Here's your first shipment of nails n lumber, pre paid and ready for workin!" The delivery man from the building shop in Castle Town. Abby had ordered them and paid for them to be _rushed_ to Ordon.

She had also told Link that he could work early mornings and be back in Ordon in time to help with the day's construction. This arrangement was benefactor, or so Bo said. It gave _Bo_ more time to help plan the wedding—of which even he, the father, was not allowed to come to.

"Thank you, good sir," Link responded cheerfully. He would have to figure out a way to make this up to _Epona_. Behind her trailed a large cart, in which the lumber and nails would be hauled. "Whatever do you mean by the _first_ shipment?"

The greasy salesman laughed. "I'm coming back tomorrow with more! The lady that ordered these ordered an amount grandly totaling to nine thousand, five hundred rupees. It made my day, yes!"

Link's mouth fell open. "_Nine thousand, five hundred_?!" He repeated, shocked.

"You bet it." The salesman shook his head. "See ya, kid!" And walked off, out of Ordon, leaving the huge stock of supplies on Epona's wooden cart. She whined in response as Link jumped onto her.

He slightly kicked her sides, the noon sun high overhead, and galloped towards the woods. They were meeting at the Spring, and they were going to _first_ build on the hill sides in the woods, making dug-outs. This would spare them a lot of lumber.

When the townsfolk saw the huge load of lumber and nails, they gasped but said nothing. Link laughed slightly. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

))))))))))(((((((((

The next morning, long before dawn, Link arrived at the Blacksmith Shop. Abby was there, as usual, perky and ready to work. She had switched to golden blades now, and Link was making jagged daggers of steel, the handles embedded with emeralds.

They worked happily together, joking and laughing. Then, at dawn, Link would leave and head back to Ordon, where he would work with Bo and Rusl and everyone else who could help.

So far they had built four houses, all dug outs. The next day they would start on the houses with actual lumber tomorrow.

And so this would be the pattern that life continued in for the next month.


	17. Chapter 17: Plotting

Heya everyone

**Heya everyone! I know, FIVE minutes later I'm out with another one. LOL. **

_**One month after the last chapter…**_

Darkness was the spark of the flame that would start the fire, where as the smoke was the thing that masked them as they stealthy moved through the night. The moon was a crescent overhead, the stars nearly invisible.

The air was cold, like a gas form of ice, the type of air that you gasp for on a hot summer day, but as soon as you receive it, you scream in pain. Though it was about a month into summer—the temperature was well below 30.

And then, if you got past the mist of their barrier, you could see their dark silhouettes in the midst of the nights, but with the darkness you could assume it to be a trick of the mind, that the billowing, heavy cloaked figures were not gracefully dancing out into the meadow.

And if you had the keenest of ears you could hear them speak in gorgeous, throaty voices as they reached the center of the meadow—the pond, now coated in ice, which would be gone—along with the coldness—once light hit.

"Sierra. Be quiet," Caroline snapped quietly as she walked to the center of the pond, a smaller, thinner figure trailing behind her.

"Of course."

"This was not planned."

"I know that, Caroline, I'm not naïve. Do you think that—"

"No, no—she is still perfectly corrupted, no memories of human days." It was a male voice that chided into their conversation this time. His figure had quite literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Look—over there. I'm hungry, Caroline!" Sierra excitedly whispered, pointing to the edge of the barrier. There was a small figure—a mountain lion. It prowled carefully, padding his feet against the ground, eyes narrow. He was not used to the cold…he was vulnerable.

"We cannot risk this, we have developed quite a shield. If all goes to my plan, than we shall taste _human_ blood in a manner of one or two weeks. And lots of it." The male was trying to hold Sierra back.

"I've been starved longer than any of you. Caroline, Master, even you…" She trailed off, crouching to the ground. "Ten thousand painful years that Ganon had to slowly re awaken, and then he fell again. Now we may reign." She slowly smiled, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll be quick."

Before the other two could stop her, she was running so fast that she was a blur. She hit the barrier full force, jumping over and aiming her darting body at the lion's throat. This action was so fast, so quick, that the lion hadn't seen her yet. Her mouth opened, watering, and in a second it was all over. Blood, warm and rusty, filled and mouth and she yelled in surprise. She was elated. Elated. The blood soothed her wild side.

After a moment, she sighed and casually walked back from the empty corpse, to her disapproving and cautious mentors. "I'm sorry," She sighed. "I couldn't help it."

They shook their heads, disappointed, and finally the male spoke again. "The time has come. We'll set out and spread the mist…"

"Yes, we will. I love this part…but I like when they realize everything…" Sierra grinned again. "Oh well." She joined her hands, concentrating deeply. Soon, the green mist appeared and started to creep down the ground.


	18. Chapter 18: It All Comes Together

**Okay everyone, this fan fiction is nearing its end…sob. Probably. I'm so happy that I got so many reviews, and every single one of you means the world to me. **

Shadows danced with the dim light they managed, encircling the fountain and painting the stones a deathly black color. Across the vast sky, there was not a break of light, though dawn was breaking. There were clouds, the type that were forsaken in Hyrule to speak of. They were called the dark matter clouds. They were black that you could not tell the difference between them and eternal nothingness. The clouds that brought horror to the land, the type of fear that would make you tear your saneness.

And it was usually only the animals, far in the distance—wolves carrying the tangles of sin with them as they paraded through the blackness—that could feel this coming. But that day was different…three people could feel it coming, bombarding them and slipping into their veins, destroying their chances of escape.

Lea slipped the dagger into her pocket, glancing at the shop that burned. _I'm sorry to the owner, but…I just can't risk it._ She watched the flames, respecting and alert, the spectrums of flame reflecting in her eyes. It was a large flame, set by a single match, and it would never be truly gone—there would be ash that would taunt.

Her cloak masked her identity, though she shouldn't have bothered. With the skies the way they were, the townsfolk would have bolted their doors shut. Shuddering, Lea stepped into a side alley and took a deep, shaky breath. This was the last shop that could have had belonged to a clan member. And the only way to find out was to cut her finger and see if the cut bled normally, or if a drop of blood surfaced and then froze.

_Here I go._ She ran the blade along the cut and she zeroed in onto the cut. It dripped off of her hand. _Damn it!_ Lea, frustrated, tossed the dagger to the end of the alley. _I've failed Princess Zelda. Failed. Now we're all going to pay…unless…Unless I can get the Master Sword to him in time. But that really isn't plausible._

Mentally cursing herself for being such a failure, Lea walked from the alley and towards the center of the plaza. There was a statue, carved in elegant red rupees, of a woman. Or so it looked--Lea had never really cared to observe artwork. This statue was so realistic...an amazing piece. Its figure was that of a woman, bangs thick over her eyes, hair in a thin braid down her tall, muscular back. She had a mask on over her mouth, giving enough space for her eyes, and then resuming as a cloak that covered her whole body in a suit. She looked almost mystic...powerful, surely. Perhaps she was Zelda's mother.

One knee was lifted, her sword outstretched. It was a battle pose. Interesting. Though Lea wanted to stick around, she knew she would have to go shake her head at her Dying Majesty. _Bye bye, statue. It's been real._ Lea nodded at the statue and started her walk towards the castle when, suddenly, she heard a dark, smoky voice resembling Zelda's. "Young woman. You seek the answers to this plague?"

Lea was extremely startled when she turned. The statue's pose had changed and the ruby tint was fading. The suit was blue and the hair was blonde. The statue stood, hands on its hips, facing Lea. "Do you?"

She couldn't answer, obviously. She shook her head.

"Speak!"

_I can't!_ She begged mentally. _I can't, I can't! Can't you see that?! _Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head violently. She couldn't answer the supposed statue! _I'm a failure. A sick, terrible failure that has a weight too heavy for her._

"You're not a mute. You're afraid! Ever since your sister died in battle you've been too afraid to speak! You can, and don't lie to me about it! _Your_ pointless fear is going to doom us all!"

Something inside Lea broke. The tears overflowed and a gurgled sob escaped her lips. Her head throbbed. _I'll betray her if I speak. _She thought back to when she found her sister's...corpse. She had promised, hadn't she? That she wouldn't speak?

The statue-woman seemed to soften. She propped herself on the edge of the pedestal and ran her fingers across Lea's face, wiping the tears. "Lea, don't cry. I've seen your sister many times in the sacred realm. She wants you to find your voice. Make her proud."

"I...ccccaaaannnn'tttttt...." Lea finally stuttered.

The woman broke into a heartbreaking smile. "You can, Lea. Now listen to me carefully. I am a true Sheikah. Even after our...fall out, I suppose you could call it--we just...disappeared, if you're wondering--we still have stayed. To watch and protect. Hyrule's secret spirits."

"Keep...going..." Lea fumbled for the words. Her throat felt rich and slick. She was confused and couldn't remember _all_ of the words.

"There is a clan of Darkness nearby...I suppose you've heard."

"Yes."

"I need you to listen closely. This fog that blankets Hyrule is called _Namica_, or Destroyer. It is toxic to humans, understood? Without a vast amount of spiritual power, you'll be captured by the Darkness Clan. From what I understand, Link will come today...looking for _Abby_. Her true name is Abisail. Link has the power to weaken the barrier. If you go with him, you'll see the shop," The Statue Sheikah paused. "Take my mask--you will need it to reach the Bridge and follow Link." She lightly tossed the mask she wore around her mouth to Lea, who caught it. "After she begins her attack, you must find the Soul Globe in the shop. It controls their plan."

"Do I need to destroy it?" Lea asked.

"Only Shadows can destroy it." The statue was slowly standing up again, drawing her sword....

"Shadows?"

"Yes."

"But the Shadow Ruler has gone!"

"Are you sure of that, Lea? Is she gone forever?" The statue smirked. "Your sister is proud." She closed her eyes and slowly glazed over.

))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

The wedding was scheduled for that day. That very day. But it wasn't going to happen, and that made Link a little happy, though terror ran through his veins. Faron Woods was cloaked in a deep, green mist. It smelled moldy and toxic. He remembered it, but from where?

The cellar. It was the same mist from the cellar.

He was extremely worried with this mist, preventing anyone from coming in or out from Faron Woods. They were trapped here, but Link was somehow relieved that Ilia wouldn't be marrying James. He had seen the wedding dress and nearly vomited. It was _black_. Black, and it had a cloak and long, sage sleeves…

Link curiously wondered if he could go through such a mist. He did have some of his equipment left from his journey....after all, the lantern had repelled a mist alike to this! And Coro was just a few yards behind him--he stood in one of the hollow, dug out houses that had been carved in the last month...Yes. He would go to Coro. He stood up and brushed off his Hero's Tunic. He had had an urge to wear it this morning.

He walked silently over to the open little area and studied it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Coro sat by the fire, making his toxic little concotions, as usual. "Hey, Ordon Guy! Oh, I mean, Link." Lately he had made an effort to call Link by his name.

"Hello, Coro. I need a lantern, you know." Casually, Link approached him, a purple ruby in his left hand.

"Don't tell me that you're planning to make a trip to Hyrule in this mess!"

"I am. I have someone I wanted to see. I brought her here the other night--a month back."

"I remember her! I saw her walking towards Ordon. She's good looking. Are you guys courting or something?"

Link blushed slightly. "Yes, I suppose." He felt happy that he had the Triforce of Courage for two reasons--the high, bravery he felt right now, and another...

"Well, come back safely, alright?" Coro handed him a bottle of oil and a full lantern. "Be careful, and have a good one."

"I will." Link took a deep breath and started towards the gates to the field, waving the lantern in front of himself.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Lea was crouched in a rather uncomfortable position, behind a small amount of shrubs near the entrance to Castle Town. She had eye contact, somehow, with the bridge. She felt nervous and out of place here in the fog, a mere mortal with a mask. And not to mention...she had spoken! To a Guardian of Hyrule! And she hadn't broken her promise! And her sister was proud!

_I still have to help save Hyrule. _She reminded herself, not wanting to test if her child-like voice would make her breath in the toxins.

Suddenly, she heard it. A fast paced running. Male, no doubt. It was light enough--human. She fell back into the shrubs as another sound emerged, along with a dim silhouette. Link. Good--he was swinging his lantern, causing a jingle. He came closer in his jog, finally passing right into the safety of Castle Town. Lea stood up and started in, following Link silently until he reached an alley-like street that Lea had searched three times over this morning. Suddenly there was a door and a sign.

_But...the Sheikah said that only Shadow could destroy it._ Her thoughts swirled. "I'll take it to the Mirror Chamber. I'll ask Zelda....if she could use her powers to teleport me." _But what if that fails? Then what?_

Lea couldn't answer herself.

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

"Thanks so much for coming. I worried the mist had reached Ordon," Abby smiled, leaning against the customer's side of the counter. She looked like a Goddess. "It's a big relief to know you're alright." She hugged Link warmly when he approached her. "Oh--this is Ilia's wedding day! I forgot to ask you to give her a present. Don't tell me they're attempting the wedding in this severity of fog!"

"Of course not. They're staying in her house, safe and warm. I saw the wedding dress and nearly spit up."

"It was that bad?" Her expression soured.

"It's a black, cloaked sage gown."

"Wow. That's pretty...dark."

"I thought so too. It's like he controls her or something. He gave her this weird necklace--it's purple, blown glass, shaped like a flower bud. It has thorns on it. It's like, worshipping darkness or something cruel like that. I can't shake the image of him taking her away forever...her eyes all glazed over..." He shuddered and laughed, happy that he was with Abby. "How many other people are open? I was hoping I could get a loaf of bread or a basket of grain."

"Really not many, in fact, I came down here just to count the most recent ordors."

"Down here?" He asked quizically.

"Oh, there's a loft upstairs where I sleep. Oh! I meant to ask you. Did you come on foot or use Epona?"

"On foot. I'm letting her rest at home. Besides, I don't know what the mist would do to her."

There was a long minute of silence. Abby was playing a small hand game with herself. "Well, I know this sounds rude..but I'd feel better if you were home, in this condition."

"Oh! Yes, that's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

After a quick goodbye, Link walked outside into the seemingly deserted, chilled town. _I wonder how Zelda is. Perhaps I should find out._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((

_Life is no more than music being played on a bad drum. We must fight to keep the music going and eventually, it ends on a sharp note, the song always unfinished. Is this the reason for spirits in this world? Or maybe we are all candles, lit on a windy day? That some day, the hush of night shall blow us out?_ Zelda's thoughts fumbled as she glanced down at the necklace. _Troublesome, cursed, reject of the Goddesses. I can only hope Lea will find a way…or Link._

Furiously, Zelda took hold of one greasy strand of her hair that had fallen into her face. It was so dirty that it was _brown_. Not golden as the sun, but a muddy brown color that looked like the mold in the water system.

Her health had been a bad condition. She was always _fighting_, her Triforce always fighting against the Clan Charm. The more they fought within her soul, the more it required her heart to beat. Both of them needed strength—the Clan of Darkness and the Clan of Light, fighting their war inside of her. And they practically drank her blood.

Perhaps there was no practically to it.

Either way, she could not keep fighting. She could not keep this up; she could not always be here. _Who will take my place? Who will my Triforce go to? Will it go to Lea and enable her to speak, enable her to fight?_

She slightly groaned as her heart rate slowed for the tenth time that morning, letting her lungs burn for air, her heart not wanting to take it all in, preoccupied...

"Cursed Gerudo of Lava!" Zelda gasped, shocked silly when two guards barged into her room.

"Your Highness! Link just left."

"He was here?"

"Yes. He wanted to make sure that we had enough space for the latest batch of swords he and Abby whipped together. I'm confused--do you know someone named Abby? Did you order us new swords?"

She shook her head, a sinking feeling coming to her chest as she realized who 'Abby' was. "We ordered no swords, be sure of that." She sadly smiled. "Make sure the town is heavily guarded. We need _everyone_ to be guarding. Please--find me Lea."

The guard nodded. "Lea, the Servant, is already here. She carries with her a strange orb."

"Bring her in and go to Town," Zelda commanded softly.

"Yes, your Highness." The guards stepped aside, allowing an extremely smug looking Lea through. At the sight of the stone, her heart accelerated.

_**Where did she get THAT, Zelda?**_ The sickeningly beautiful voice in her mind echoed.

_She found it herself. Your plan has flaws, Abisail. _Using her small amount of life, Zelda spoke. "Lea, you have not failed me, after all."

"I never would, your Majesty."

Zelda's eyes widened and she smiled. "You have gotten past a milestone in your soul, Lea. May the Goddesses glow upon you."

"Princess, I am wounded and...I made contact with...a Guardian. Please believe me. The Guardian told me only shadow can destroy this orb. I have decided that I must take this stone to the Mirror Chamber--that is the closest we can get to the Twilight Realm. If we destroy this...we might have a chance against them all."

"How badly...are...you...wounded, Lea?"

"Fatally."

"I have never doubted you, Lea. Come, hurry, and bring that orb." As Zelda spoke, Lea picked up the black orb and hurried across the room. They were desperate. "Now, put your left hand in mine." Lea did as told as Zelda closed her eyes, concentrating. "O, Great Goddesses of Light! Grant us a portal for your child, Lea! She shall join you soon! This is her dying command!"

"Ah!" Zelda gasped. There was a great crackling noise from the necklace she wore. A golden portal, shining and bright, appeared a few feet from her. _The necklace is cracking, and with it, I shall soon die._ "Go, Lea!"

Lea's eyes widened. "Zelda, you'll die!"

"Go, now! I'll be fine!"

Lea gasped slightly and nodded. "I'll never forget you," She whispered, slowly entering the portal. She dissolved and, the portal warped out of the room just as the glass shattered.

Zelda fell to the floor, dimly hearing voices.

"My dear, we must hurry!" A strong pair of arms slung under Zelda and she gazed up into her rescuer's face. _Vince._ "I have prepared a safe hiding place for us."

He hadn't forgotten her, he didn't hate her. He was right. There was a blood-shedding battle coming up. And all this time he had scouted a safe place for her.

Even if it meant loosing the whole kingdom. Of course. It was all for her.

)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((

"You left?" James asked curtly as Link walked into town, breathing heavily. James stood, leaning against a wall with Colin standing next to him, looking blankly terrified. _What is **Colin **doing here, with James?!_

"Yes. To go see a friend of mine in Hyrule." Link glanced at Colin. "What is the meaning of this? James, release him."

"Of course. You'll all see the rest of the town soon."

"This fog is your doing?"

"Amongst others."

)))))))))))))))((((((((((((

_I am the one who has flames trailing, I am the one who has watched her kingdom burn, I am the one who has felt the flames of eternal hell, I am the one who has held hands with destruction._ "Hiya!" The rider of the horse called, slapping its glossy black sides. She wished she could go faster, but this was how it had to be. _Foolish teleportation blocks._

_**(A/N: The following passage, in quotes, is from the Diablo 2 Skill Guide, inspired by THE WANDERER! Not mine.)**_

_"Each dawn, I rise alone, mired in ancient sorrows. Wretched and deprived of my native land, I have had my mind bound with fetter. For many years, I lay hidden in the concealment of the earth, buried deep in stone. From there, I went, abject and winter-grieving, over the surface of the waves. I sought the prison of my noble kinsman. Sorrow is a cruel companion to one who can afford few friends, and the path of exile attends this mournful spirit."_

The plains, once beautiful, warped behind her as she sped along on the horse, into murky swamps and fog. "Putrid," She muttered, pulling her coat closer to her body and the muffler closer to her mouth. In her spare arm, she cradled the globe against her chest. She couldn't shake the memory of that small child....dropping the stone at her feet and dying...

She was terrified. If she did not arrive in time…his blood would be spilled. She would not be able to resist killing them then. He was all she had left now. Yet, did he know it?

_I'm so sorry, Link. I hope I can get there in time. I will follow you, if you die. I promise you._

))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((

Link trudged down the hill, with Jame's hands on his shoulders. Escape would be impossible, he knew that. He might be able to fight, with his Triforce alone. Perhaps that would be enough. Perhaps not. He preferred not to think about it.

"Hi," Link muttered, glancing at the other villagers. They were tied—by red, rusted chains—to several wooden posts tied in the ground. The children, now joined by Colin, were in the center, wide eyed and fearful. _They_ had gags on, but the other villagers were free to cry and scream.

Link gazed to the other villagers. Rusl had a small tear in his arm. Link was shocked and turned his head to James. "How dare you harm him!" He hissed, but James shoved him to his knees.

"Where is my bride?" He asked.

Two women emerged from the shadows. They had yellow hair—not golden or bleached, but a stringy, curled to a crisp, framing their thin, fierce faces. They had neon red eyes, as well, thin and grieving. They wore skimpy black tunics as clothing, swords hanging at their thin sides.

They were dragging Ilia. Her eyes were blood shot and there was a long bruise on her neck. The necklace dangled weakly and her hair fell into greasy clumps.

Link yelled in his outrage.

"Oh, get over it, Link. The Master is arriving."

"I'm not too interested in that."

"You will be."

Suddenly, the younger looking woman threw her head back and wailed. "James! I want the blood!"

"The girl is mine. You had your chance at Zelda's blood, plus you took many lives in the town." He paused. "Did you bring the weapons?"

"They're stored in the houses they built. See? They like us, they even built storage space. And I'm not interested in the blood as much as the souls, considering that is what lets us live. The souls."

"Blood does taste better," The eldest female agreed.

"Fall to attention! Master is coming." James yanked Link up and poised him so that he could see the entrance to the village. Then the two females—Sierra and Caroline—studied the entrance.

Link had to squint to see who it was. When he finally did, something deep inside of him snapped and stung. Pain flooded his veins. He had been betrayed. There were no words that could describe this… "No!" He screamed. This hurt. This hurt so, so badly. It couldn't be her. The woman he had grown to love.

Abby.

She, too, was dressed in a black tunic. She had a yellow ribbon tied around her waist, and her hair was slanted down her face. Abby's face was held high, her arms swinging at her sides. Her rosy lips were curled into a smile. "Link, is there anything wrong? You look anxious," Her mock was sickening.

"Please say this isn't true," He whimpered as she sauntered closer. Her walk was graceful and cat-like, her thin hips swinging with every step.

"I don't like lying. Well, I do, but I'm in a fairly good mood. Your soul is about to become one with me. Aren't you just delighted?" She giggled, standing closer. Link hung his head, shamed and broken. She poised her fingers underneath his chin and faced his head to her. "Even if you aren't…aren't you, curious?"

"No!" He growled.

"That's no fun. I'll tell you anyway." She smiled. "So, you were grieving over the Princess of Twilight—hah! I decided I needed some help…you know, you are an excellent smith. It's ironic that all your weapons are made for _me_ and my clan to use against you—hehe! So I robbed you, knowing how close-knit Hyrule employment is. I also knew that you would come to my shop. That you would fall for a story about a poor childhood about a Sheikah loosing her parents."

"There was…no…battle..."

"Nope! I completely made up that story. Hehe! You believed it, too. And it made it even better that you fell for me. That your Triforce didn't sense my darkness. I'm going to be much nicer than Midna, though. She left you slowly dying. What a wretch!"

His anger suppressed him. "I hate you! I hope you die slowly, you cold hearted…"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll start with you. I've been waiting forever." Abby nodded at James. "Hold him still."

Townspeople yelled, and the muffled cries of the children were heard. "LINK!" Rusl yelled.

Link squeezed his eyes shut, not minding the fact that he would die. _I have nothing now._ He just wished that it would _just _be him. But, silently, he prayed and wondered what could save him now.

**Okay, guys. Before you chew me out for being an evil, cliff hanging person—and for betraying you all with an OC backstab…just please don't! I swear I won't kill off Link! I swear!**

**I'm very happy with the length of this chapter, as well. I hope everyone likes the suspense. Was I too brief, too corny? PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you do not have an account, you can still review!**

**NOTE: I revised! Woot! I'm happy. Review the revisions on the next chapter if you've reviewed this one already! PLUS: There's a poll and stuff in the next chapter.**


	19. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! **

**Don't take this offensively…I'm just kind of offended by the lack of response to the last chapter. (To those who did review…thank you!) I mean, I have a few subscribers…*sobsob* Don't get me wrong, I'm kind of disappointed with how it went as well.**

**So I went back and revised Chapter 18! It's a little bit different now—there's a major change or two, so I'd read it again. You don't have to, though.**

**Anyway! POLL time!  
**

**What was your favorite chapter?  
**

**What's your favorite OC in this story?  
**

**Who is better…Midna or Zelda?!**


	20. Chapter 19: Questions, Clones, and A Dec

**Heeeeeyyyyy everybody! You know the mysterious horse rider from the last chapter? Well…**

There was a feeling of coldness that spread through his body, directly entering through his heart, he felt a sharpness of pain. It was so severe. In that instant, he wished he had never, ever been born. The feeling of a hard weight shoving you down, down….

Then there was nothing.

It was an aching, slow nothingness that Link wanted to fight against. It was as if he was in the bottom of a black hole. His body hurt as he squinted, peering through the blackness. He stood up, looking behind him.

The Goddesses of Light, fixed with a bright gold. The Spirits. All of them…smiling in a sad way, glowing in their intensity. "Our Dear Hero," It was Ordona who spoke. "You are not yet welcome in this house."

"What does that mean?" He asked, placing one knee on the ground in his respect. The Goddesses chuckled and seemed to almost nod. A woman emerged from the spirits, with thick, shoulder length black hair. She had gray eyes and milky tan skin, her face heart-shaped and her body curvy. She wore a long, stiff red gown with black nets on it.

"Link," Her voice was a soft, motherly coo. "My brave boy, it is not time for you to depart to the Sacred Realm. Not yet."

"But how can I have lived? I felt the pain." He looked, confused, down at his heart. "I'm sure that Abby killed me."

The woman chuckled lightly. "Sometimes, even Heroes are saved."

"Who saved me?"

The woman looked mirthfully at him, as if there was some great joy that Link could not understand. "She loves you. She's fighting for you."

"Who, Abby?!"

The woman looked back at the Goddesses, who were beginning to fade with scowls. "I must go back to the Sacred Realm. Good luck, and I approve." She kissed Link's cheeks. He didn't understand. He was confused and…worried, and scared. He didn't want to fail or feel pain.

"What is your name?" He called out to her, for she was half way across the darkness. She spared him one last smile.

"Irina."

The world whirled around Link as the Goddesses and Irina disappeared. He heard crashing, clanking, screaming. The whines of horses. Laughter. He saw flashes of his childhood, his adventure, his most recent memories.

His joy ride was over then. He was back in real time.

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

"Wretch! What are _you_ doing here?!" It was Abby's voice, angry and harsh, spitting the words. "You're supposed to be gone! It was your fault in the first place! How dare you show your face around here!"

"I'm so sorry that I interrupted your dinner, darling, but I'll need you to leave or else I'll use force."

His heart stopped. It was _that_ voice. The voice that he hadn't heard in months, a voice that was lost, a voice that his memories did not capture to its perfectness. The harp like soprano, the silky, beautiful voice.

Link opened his eyes to see if it was true. And it was. _How? It's not possible!_

"I've already destroyed a large quantity of Hyrule, either way. You can't do anything," Abby's fists were clenched and there was an odd, sparkling mist rising from her fingers tips. The other members of her clan, or so Link assumed, had placed three fingers over a villager's heart.

"And you destroyed _my_ kingdom. I'm not going to stand here and pretend that I actually have any respect for you, because, let me tell you, I don't. In fact, I would like to get you _all_ out of the picture!"

Link stood slowly, speechless. He felt a small throb from his heart. There were three, small skin wounds that had little drops of blood running from just beneath his ticker. They were not fatal nor deep—someone had stopped Abby before she could rip his heart out.

When he stood, he grunted and immediately, all eyes were fixed on him. His eyes widened. _Stupid!_ He cursed himself. Abby's eyes glowed with a hunger Link didn't understand. "_Link_. Trust me, not her." Her voice was a catlike purr.

Link's heart thumped against his rib cage. He felt a feeling of knots being tied in his stomach, and a bold energy building from deep inside him. Abby was trying to hurt _her_. His Triforce started to glow. Determination flooded his veins.

"I'm not ever trusting you again, Abby," He remarked. _Think quick! I have my sword on me, but it's not going to do much good right now—not against her._ Link thought back to the time he fought Ganon. The Master Sword was in the Sacred Grove. His weapons were in his house…

Abby, somehow, hadn't expected that response. "Then I'll kill you!" She shrieked. Her legs started to glow, and she seemed to relax and close her eyes. Link wondered what she was doing. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she took one, bold step—

"Link! MOVE!" Midna screamed, lunging at Abby faster than he could blink. Abby wailed as Midna's body intercepted her pursuit towards Link. By this time, Link had lunged towards the water dock next to Sarah's Sundries.

There was a low, howling sound as Midna's hand slammed into Abby's face. "Get in the water! They can't swim! Move it!" She managed to yell out before Abby's foot made contact with her stomach, flinging her aside.

"What did I just TELL you?! Link!" Midna dragged herself to her feet and suddenly disappeared. Noticing that Abby was racing to the docks, Link dove into the water.

He hit the bottom of the lake and struggled to keep himself there. On the surface, Abby was looking down into the water, her lip curled over her teeth. Link looked above her and furrowed his brow. Midna appeared above her, left leg pointing down. She delivered a blow to Abby head, but Abby fell backwards.

It was getting hard to breath. He needed to resurface, and help everyone. What was keeping the others from feeding? He didn't know, but they seemed frozen. _Abby seems to be the leader. She's busy…so maybe she can't give orders!_ Link knew it was risky, but he was going to drag one down.

Sierra—the younger blonde one that was holding Ilia, was standing near the tall rocks that Hanch used to sit on. _That'll do. _Link pushed himself off the bottom, but as he neared the surface, slowed himself. He silently resurfaced and breathed in air through his nose.

Link grabbed Sierra's ankles and yanked her. With a shriek, she fell backwards and into the water, carrying Ilia with her. As her body touched the water, it dissipated. Ilia yelped as she fell into the water—the necklace shattered! _Two birds with one stone!_

He grabbed Ilia and pulled her up. She took in a deep breath and blubbered. "I tried to tell you! I tried to tell you but I couldn't! He put that necklace on me and, and…" She sobbed as Link gave her a water-hug.

"It's okay, Ilia. I need you to swim out there." He pointed at the end of the channel. "Go, hurry—they can't be in the water."

"Get the others," She pleaded.

"I will," He promised, waiting for her to leave.

"Link—who is that woman? The woman fighting Abby?" Ilia quizzically looked at Link.

"She's someone from my adventure. I'll explain later, I promise. Now hurry, I have to get to the others," He whispered. He glanced back at the land. Nobody was moving, except Abby and Midna.

"Alright. Be careful!" She slowly submerged herself and swam quietly away. Link slowly swam upstream, and when he reached the end, he lowered himself on the sandy bank.

Midna was in a sword-to-sword fight with Abby, whom was completely distracted. _I'll tell everyone to run while she's not paying attention. She won't be able to control her minions._ Link crawled up onto the grass and shouted out. "GO! Get into the water! Get the kids!"

Abby turned her head and glared at him, then at James. She opened her mouth to speak, but Midna knocked her off balance. "Why don't you shut it?! Nobody wants to hear such a cruel person's words!"

Rusl was ushering Uli to the water. She was worrying that her baby's basket would not float, that she wouldn't be able to save it if it sunk. Rusl instructed her to put their child—Link hadn't talked to Uli much, not knowing the child's name—into the basket, that it would float. After she and the baby, amongst everyone but the children and himself, were in the water, he ran towards the children.

"Rusl! I'll help!" Link called, running towards the tied up children. He ripped the gag from Colin's mouth and untied his hands. Nearby, James was visibly outraged but couldn't move.

"Link, what's gonna happen? Who's that strange lady with blue skin?!"

"He will not fail us, Colin. Now hurry to the water with the other children! I will follow!" Rusl instructed urgently. Colin nodded slowly and hugged Link before joining Talo, Malo, and Beth in their sprint.

Link looked towards Rusl, determined. "Get as much water together as you can. I need a weapon," He pleaded. "Sarah's Sundries has a number of containers for sale—bottle water and toss it to me—stay out of Abby's way. After you have bottled three jugs' worth, get into the water."

"I have two blades in my house, on the wall." Rusl shot a warning glance at Link. "Be careful. The children need a hero, Link. _We_ need a hero."

Link's Triforce glowed and Link nodded, touched. "We've got the most powerful being here on our side, Rusl. She's more of a hero than I am." And with that said, both men ran off.

The door of Rusl's home opened easily and Link ran to the table. He grabbed two decorative blades—sharp, long steel blades—and ran back to the village. Midna back-flipped off of the wall's of Sarah's Sundries, yelling at Rusl to forget the jugs and to get into the water. Link didn't know what convinced Rusl to do so, but he did.

Abby cast some sort of black crystals at Midna, who held her hands up in front of her and portrayed a cyan barrier that deflected the attack. _Why isn't she using her main magic?!_ He told himself it didn't matter and sprinted downhill, tossing a sword at Midna when he was behind her shield. She let go of the barrier/shield with her right hand and caught the sword. "I was wondering when you were going to join the—" The shield fell and Midna swiped the sword at Abby. "—fun."

Link grimly smiled at her dry humor and pressed his back to her's. A sick giggle floated through the air. Link turned his head in time to see Abby join her hands together and…duplicate. "I was hoping that I could kill her a little bit…less painfully. But she's using her magic and I can't stop her without this." Midna reached into her cloak's pocket and withdrew a small, perfectly circular, black and purple globe. "This is their…soulstone, I suppose you could say. If this is destroyed, their insides will decay until they die."

Though he was no fan of the idea, Link didn't stop her from thrusting the stone at the ground. It sounded as if she had broken through a canyon of limestone—it was a metallic, scratching and cracking. But, nevertheless, it shattered into dust.

"No!" Both Abby and her 'clone' shrieked. Their eyes narrowed as one leapt on top of Sarah's, the other in front of Midna. "Wretch!" They cried, both drawing out their blades. The one in front of Link took a quick slash at him, as did the one in front of Midna. They both blocked.

"Why are you here?!" Link cried, pressing his back to Midna as he blocked a blow.

"To save you, idiot," Midna remarked, slashing her blade.

"I mean…_how _did you manage to get here?"

"Perhaps—" Midna gave a quick effort to stab Abby. "Now isn't the best time!"

He thought about that for a second before continuing the battle in silence. The clanking and _swoosh_ of cut air was the only noise. _Why would she clone herself now?! She knows she's dying from the inside. Why use the energy?_

A decoy. It was a decoy.

**Dun dun dun!!! I gave you guys a big CLIFF HANGER! And I brought Midna back. Woot.** **I bet you're all wondering how THAT happened. Eeehee! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I've decided on doing another poll and a…character conference, I suppose you could say. Tell me if you like it.**

**Poll: What's the decoy for? **

**Okay. That was short. Now, it's time for CHARACTER CONFERENCE.**

**))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((**

***Lish struts onto battle scene with a remote, pausing it momentarily. Using author powers, she allows Link and Midna to move.***

**Midna: There's a fire on your head.**

**Lish: That's my hair, thanks. Not like you're one to talk, Carrot Top.**

**Link: Midna's hair is perfectly natural! **

**Lish: Hey, buddy, I've got news for ya…MINE IS TOO.**

**Midna: I believe her, though I wish she'd take back the Carrot Top comment. **

**Link: My apologizes. So why'd you pause our battle scene? Are you gonna tell us how to defeat Abby?!**

***Lish grins evilly* Lish: No, of course not. Figure that out for yourselves. I won't let you die…I'll just let you get hurt.**

**Midna&Link: WHAT?!  
**

**Lish: Sorry. **

**Midna: So are you going to tell us why you took us out of battle?  
**

**Lish: Yup. Okay, I need you to tell the readers what's gonna happen next chapter. Just a hint.**

**Link: Oh, sure. See, Midna and I are gonna defeat Abby together. But, how are we gonna do that?! We can't use Midna's Magic on Abby. **

**Lish: That's good. Thanks, guys. *Warps out***


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness's End

**I'm going to UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE today! Soooo…enjoy.**

His eyes scanned the whole village, _counting._ Sierra was dead, so that left James and Caroline. Link easily spotted out Caroline, frozen, a few yards away from Fado's house. Where was James? He had been near Rusl's house…

When Link finally spotted him, hovering a few feet above the water, unnoticed, he felt a stab of emotion. "Midna! Stave Abby off!" He yelled, delivering a solid fist to Abby (the one in front of him)'s cheek. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the door to Sarah's.

Link jumped onto the ivy on the first rock and scrambled to the roof of the shop, from there, he leapt onto the second rock. At the bottom of the rock, James hovered above Ilia…reaching down…

"NO!" He roared, jumping atop James. It was too late—he had thrust her all the way to the dock. His dying deed hadn't been stopped, and there was nobody Link could blame for letting Ilia get hurt other than himself. He couldn't blame the ashes at the bottom of the water.

Outrage filled him. He started furiously swimming towards the dock, where Ilia was strewn across the wood. Abby and Abby Number Two leapt onto the roof, narrowly escaping Midna's clutches. They giggled in sync, then merged back into one.

"Time to play puppets," Abby smirked, diving down to the dock. She stopped mid-air and snatched Ilia by the collar. She drew her sword and placed it cautiously to Ilia's neck.

Link felt sick at the sight of Ilia, her body limp—unconscious, no doubt. Midna had frozen mid-leap, knowing Abby wouldn't hesitate to take the life of a villager. "Let her go," Midna warned.

"No w—" Abby's face fell. She dropped the blade and fell backwards, carrying Ilia with her. She let out a small, pained gasp. "What have you done to me?!" Abby croaked.

"What's happening?" Link emerged from the water and stood next to Midna as Abby thrashed in pain, expression blank.

"Her insides have started to disintegrate. She's entering her final stage of light—my guess, she'll use Ilia as a puppet. Just like Ganon used Zelda," Midna spat. "Filthy vermin."

"We have to get Ilia back!"

"Don't go up there…she's got a barrier, probably."

"Break it with your magic!"

"I can't use my shadow magic against The Darkness Clan. The way that they're built prevents it. No matter, I can defeat them _without_ using my magic. They're fairly weak." She was smiling that devilish, imp smile that Link loved, though she wasn't in imp form.

The ground shook slightly, causing the couple to look up upon the roof. Abby's face was shadowed, but Ilia looked exactly like Puppet Zelda had. Her wrists and ankles drooped downwards, her eyes completely white—possessed.

"Feel my Clan's WRATH!" Abby screamed, pointing at Caroline. She shut her eyes and, suddenly, a bow appeared in her hands. Wide eyed, Link and Midna watched as she took the life of her own comrade.

Midna lurched upwards, zipping past the Puppet. Her sword hit Abby's right shoulder. Link covered his ears at the chillingly long, pained response of a scream. Midna pulled the blade out of Abby's arm and back-flipped from the roof.

"I told you that they're weak," She rolled her eyes and watched as Abby sat down on the roof, eyes glowing with hunger for her enemies' defeat. Slowly, Puppet Ilia bent down and grasped the sword lightly.

The Puppet turned and ran the blade against the blood of Abby's wound, staining the sword. Abby grinned as the sword absorbed her blood and turned a deep, setting purple.

Puppet Ilia turned and thrust the now enchanted blade at Link.

"MOVE!" Midna screamed, shoving Link away. He skidded across the ground, coming to a stop a few feet from the entrance of the village. He had slammed into the mossy stone wall.

There was the sound of shocked gasps from the villagers, Ilia falling to the roof, and Abby's soft sobs. A new sound…heavy breathing. Heavy, desperate breathing. His head throbbed, but the terror he felt forced him to sit up and open his eyes.

Midna was strewn across the ground, her amber eyes shut. There was a rip in her cloak's chest…a wound, golden blood seeping from it. Her orange hair, straight as a board, was thrown across her face. The cloaked was pulled up around the knees, exposing her blue skin, dotted in small wounds.

"Midna!" Link cried, crawling over to her body. "Midna, Midna, you're okay, right? You're not hurt."

"Huh," She chuckled lightly. "Yea, it hurts a little bit."

"Are you going to live?"

"Gimme a minute, we'll find out. What's happening?"

"Ilia dropped to the roof. Abby looks sort of…green."

"Good…they put all their energy into that blade…that's why Abby killed Caroline, she need more power. Otherwise it wouldn't have even scratched me. She'll be dead soon."

"What about you?" His voice quivered.

"I don't die that easily." Midna sat straight up, groaned slightly, and then looked at the wound. She brushed her hand over it, and the skin grew over it. Wincing at her golden hands, she wiped them on the grass.

"You…you…healed it!" Link stammered, shocked.

"You bet. Come on, take my hand. We'll see what's up on the roof," Midna grimly stated, grabbing Link's hand without waiting for an answer. She twirled them onto the roof and lightly kneeled over Ilia. She placed one long, skinny finger horizontally beneath Ilia's nose. "She's breathing. Unconscious, but breathing." Midna sighed and stepped over to Abby.

"I've got news for you, Abisail. It's over."

"Your family has always…pointed…out…the obvious," Abby pointed out simply, without opening her eyes. She was doubled over against the point of the roof.

"And we're notorious for beating you. Even if you knock us down, we'll always get back up. I have no clue why you people are dumb enough to try and defeat us again and again."

Abby opened her eyes. They were glossy with tears. "I thought maybe this realm…was different, that this realm…would be…less…protected. This…time…it…was…your…realm…that…was…weak…not…this…one…"

Midna snorted. "You're flattering me. Got any regrets or unfinished business you want to tell us about?"

Abby smiled sadly. "I…only…wish…I…hadn't…disturbed this peaceful place. My Reign of Destruction is…over...oh." Her eyes shut one final time.

It was over.

**Yayyy! The villain is GONE! Midna's back…but how'd she get here in the first place? Let's ask our characters what the next chapter—the final chapter—will bring! (well, probably the final chapter)**

***Lish enters Ordon again, popping a bubble with her gum. She removes her sunglasses and uses her author powers to teleport up to the roof.***

**Midna: You're mimicking my powers.**

**Lish: You expect me to make an effort to climb in these heels? **

**Midna: Good point.**

**Lish: So good ahead, Midna. It's your turn to tell what's gonna happen.**

**Midna: Ummm…I'm supposed to explain some things. Ya know, about how I got here...if I plan to stay...*shame*  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Desire and Love:TheEnd:

Midna wasn't in the loft when Link awoke, but he knew she wouldn't leave this time, not without saying goodbye first. He dressed anxiously, in his farm clothes—he would have to clean his tunic. After that, he stepped outside.

The air was fresh, blessed with an innocent, spring-like smell—the smell that came after the storm. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun was a warm, light gold. There was a small, cool breeze but not enough to chill one.

Then he spotted here, lying across the grass in the shade of a pine tree, her skin dimly glowing, her orange hair in small waves on her shoulders. Her eyes were shut and she had a peaceful expression on her face.

Link climbed down the ladder and his feet touched the grass. Midna's eyes shot open and meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. What were you thinking about?"

She laughed musically as he sat down near her, leaning against the tree's trunk. "Oh, when I was crying in the desert—I've cried several times there, haven't I? I'm gonna try to avoid going there."

There was a lasting silence. He knew what was coming…both of them were trying to avoid talking about it. So he started off easily with a question that he had wondered yesterday. "Abby and I, two months ago, had gone swimming…why didn't she die?"

"You didn't see me shoving her towards the water, didja? She was the Queen—she was immune, actually, so that makes sense. Either way, she was nothing in comparison to Ganon. He did some damage to Hyrule…" She sighed. "Destruction wise, Abby was so much more powerful. My realm has been…nearly completely destroyed. Those who survived were rebels who staged attacks on my palace after my return. Hyrule Castle Town, I suppose, is also crimpled. We'll have to see."

"You're being _nice_."

"It's possible!" She laughed. "Really, Link, I'm offended you think so lowly of me."

His heart beat happily. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." Midna paused, looking at Link. "Well, I'll tell you how I got back."

"Please do, I'm confused on the matter."

"It's simple. I knew…that my tears were powerful enough to shatter it. So they're powerful enough to piece it back together."

Link was appalled and saddened. "How many tears did you have to…"

"It wasn't like I wasn't already crying." She looked at Link.

"It was that bad?"

"Fifty thousand, maybe less."

"Oh Goddesses. I'm so sorry, it's all my—"

"_My_ fault. I'm the one who shattered the damn mirror."

He smiled softly. "You did it for my own good…I can't blame you."

"You should. I was an idiot and left with a 'see ya later', that's not very nice. I mean, I must be the most cruel person alive!"

"No, not at all! Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But overall, I was a coward. I turned away what I wanted to say—my feelings—just so that maybe I could be considered a hero…" Midna laughed. Link, confused, cocked his head at her. "I didn't say what I meant to say."

"A coward?" He asked softly, anxiously.

"I…should have said…" Suddenly, a grin broke out across her face. "Look, you know that Rusl guy?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well…I was wondering if Ordons ever kiss in public. Cause I really, really like him."

Link believed her for a split second. "Umm…not really, but sometimes. There are better looking, _single_ guys around here, though. Like Fado."

Midna blushed, then rolled her eyes. "Because I really like idiots who leave their windows open at night—truly." She smiled down at him, leaned down, and kissed him. She parted her lips slightly. After a few seconds that were Link's eternity, Midna broke the kiss. "I'm shocked at this. A Triforce bearing mortal in love with an Immortal Twili."

Somehow, he had known she was more than human. But that didn't ruin anything for him—he didn't even ask for the background information. He knew that someday, she would tell. "You're _my_ immortal."

Just as Hyrule could rebuild after an attack, their love could never be destroyed. The details were to be worked out—Midna would speak to the Royal Family advisors about the condition of her realm, the conditions of her stay…but it didn't matter to them at that moment, in Ordon Village. All that was important could be summed up in one simple word—love.

_**The end.**_

**Reviews? Critismn? Requests for future stories? PM me or review! Remember to subscribe! Thank you all, so much. I might go back and revise. But maybe not. **


End file.
